Dame una oportunidad II
by lulust bio
Summary: Ésta historia está protegida por derechos de autor, y no se permite su publicación o adaptación en ninguna otra plataforma o web.
1. Yo a ti no

La historia aún más desarrollada está en: paranoiadelirante . com

Ya sabéis que para cualquier comentario o duda podéis escribirme aquí, a mi email: lulustduo gmail .com o a mi twitter lulust_duo

lulU*

[DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD]

Temporada II

*CAP.1: "YO A TI NO"*

SILVIA

Me quedé allí quieta, llorando sin parar. Pero las lágrimas no eran suficiente para expresar el dolor que hacía romperse más y más mi corazón a cada segundo que pasaba. Las lágrimas que salían por mis ojos, representaban la sangre que salía a borbotones de mi corazón, por las palabras que Pepa me había dirigido después de abrirle mi alma.

"Yo a ti no"

Palabras que se clavaban como flechas en mi corazón, que desde hacía unos meses, solo latía por ella.

Latía descontroladamente cada vez que la veía, cada vez que me cruzaba con ella, o cada vez que su inequívoco olor llegaba hasta mi.

Latía más despacio, casi de forma imperceptible cuando ella no estaba... pero seguía funcionando con la esperanza de verla al día siguiente.

Y ahora... ahora cada vez iba más despacio... los latidos iban desapareciendo, junto a todas mis ilusiones, toda mi felicidad.

Había sido una ilusa al pensar que Pepa podría perdonarme. Al pensar que mis tardías palabras iban a subsanar todo el daño que le había hecho durante este tiempo.

También había sido una cobarde, al no reconocer antes mis sentimientos. No sólo no lo había hecho, sino que había dejado que creyera que no la quería, que sentía compasión por ella... cuando en el fondo, solo sentía compasión por mí. Compasión por ser tan miserable, hipócrita...

Tenía la esperanza de que las palabras que Sara había podido entender minutos antes, hicieran el mismo efecto en Pepa. Pero no lo conseguí... y lo merecía. Merecía ese final.

….

Minutos después apareció Sara, y entendiendo perfectamente lo que había pasado sin palabras, hizo que me sentase en un banco y me abrazó.

Sara-Lo siento... te dije que no lo tenías fácil...

Silvia-Lo sé... ( Sollozando) se ha enfa...enfadado mucho con...conmigo...me...me odia...

Sara-Silvia... ella no te odia... pero tienes que entender que esto ha sido a destiempo... todo este tiempo ella ha sufrido muchísimo, y por eso le cuesta entender...

Silvia-Ya...ya lo se... per...pero yo la quiero, la quiero de verdad...

Sara-Por favor... no llores más, que me vas a hacer llorar a mí también...

Entonces la miré.

Silvia-Sara, po...por qué te portas ta...tan bien conmigo? Creía que tu también me od...odiabas.

Sara-Claro que no te odio... me porto bien contigo porque eso que tu lo has dicho ya lo sabía yo desde el primer día que os vi juntas... ( Acarició mi cara, llevándose así algunas lágrimas) Por eso me enfadé tanto contigo, porque me daba rabia ver como te acobardabas.

Silvia-No...no me va a per...perdonar. Me ha dicho que...que no me quiere... ( Me abracé a ella)

Sara-Tienes que enmendar todo el dolor que le has causado... piensa que ella ahora está muy dolida… si de verdad quieres que te crea, tienes que demostrarle con hechos que lo que dices es cierto, vale?

Silvia-S...si... he..sid...sido una idiota...

Sara-Venga, no pienses más esas cosas. Ahora es tiempo de arreglar las cosas.

No pude contestar.

Sara-Sabes que a Pepa le gusta mucho el fútbol? ( Sonriendo)

Silvia-S...si? Le reg...regalo unas entradas?

Sara rio.

Sara-No, tonta. Un día estábamos en mi casa, y me obligó a poner un partido muy importante, según ella. Yo detesto ese deporte, y le pregunté que por qué le gustaba tanto, que qué veía en él de especial... y sabes qué me dijo?

Silvia-Qu...que?

Sara-Me dijo que le gustaba porque cuando todo parecía perdido, a veces, el equipo que iba perdiendo, en medio minuto era capaz de darle la vuelta al marcador y cambiarlo todo. Sabes lo que creo? ( Levantándome la cara)

Silvia-El...el qué?

Sara-Que ahora... tu vas perdiendo... pero aún puedes remontar, y cambiarlo todo ( Me sonrió)

Fue uno de los consejos más bonitos que me habían dado nunca. Esa noche decidí algo.

No sabía si Pepa me volvería a querer alguna vez.

Lo que sí sabía, es que haría todo lo posible para hacerla feliz.

…

SILVIA

Era una mañana de sábado. Mi padre entró para decirme que se iba, que había quedado con unos amigos. Yo estaba enredada en las sábanas, y me hice la dormida. Lo hice para que no viera que en realidad aún no había conseguido dormirme desde la noche anterior. Me había pasado la noche llorando, pensando en Pepa, y mirando hacia mi ventana. Estaba empezando a odiar ese estúpido balcón.

Mi padre volvió a entrar en la habitación.

D. Lorenzo-Silvia, hija...

Silvia-Que sí papá, que ya me levanto.

D. Lorenzo-No, si por mí como si te quedas todo el día ahí ganduleando... hay que ver el genio que te gastas, eh?... Que yo venía a decirte que tienes visita abajo.

Me incorporé en un principio ilusionada. Luego caí... si hubiera sido ella, mi padre no hubiera subido a avisarme amablemente... la hubiera echado de una patada directamente.

Silvia-Ah... quién es?

D. Lorenzo-Pues bajas y lo ves! Que parezco el mayordomo, cojones! Yo me voy ya, luego nos vemos cariño.

Silvia-Está bien... ahora bajo.

Bajé en pijama, despeinada, con los ojos hinchados. Fui hasta el salón, y mi cara se alegró mínimamente.

Paula-Buenos días eh? Ya son horas ( Riendo )

Silvia-Ya... es que no he podido dormir.

Se levantó del sofá y me abrazó con fuerza... se imaginó el porqué de mi insomnio.

Paula-Ven, vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas, que creo que tienes mucho que contar...verdad?

Silvia-Si...

Paula-Pero nada de llorar eh? Que se me pega, y a la mierda el maquillaje.

Silvia-Te has maquillado para venir a verme?

Paula-Yo me maquillo siempre! No ha sido para venir a verte... que el amor está ahí a la vuelta de la esquina, nunca se sabe cuando...

Fue inevitable. Empecé a llorar.

Paula-Ay...no, no perdona! Que no lo decía por eso! Joder, estás bien? ( Abrazándome )

Silvia-Noooo... ( Amargamente )

Paula-No es por Gonzalo, verdad? ( La miré sorprendida ) Qué? Vamos Silvia, que era evidente... esto es por una despotenciada...

Silvia- ( Reí y lloré a la vez ) Tan evidente era?

Paula-Pues sí, hija... he de reconocer que escenas como la del tatuaje las hice a propósito... a ver si te arrancabas a contarlo.

Silvia-Paula...?!

Paula-Qué quieres hija? Cada una tiene sus tácticas... algunas peores que otras tengo que decirlo ( Mirándome de reojo )

Silvia-Sí... la mía en concreto, una mierda...

Le conté lo acontecido la noche anterior con Pepa.

Paula-Qué? Esta chica es imbécil!

Silvia-No, Paula... la imbécil soy yo, la he hecho demasiado daño y ahora no me cree...

Paula-Ya, normal.

Silvia-Bueno, en qué quedamos?

Paula-Bueno algo tenía que decir para consolarte! Pero Pepa tiene toda la razón del mundo en haberse puesto así... y lo sabes.

Silvia-Me gustaría explicarle tantas cosas...

Paula-Cosas como cuáles...?

Silvia-Te acuerdas, la primera noche de la excursión cuando...?

FLASHBACK*

SEMANAS ANTES, EXCURSIÓN DE FIN DE CURSO

No me podía creer lo que había pasado hace unos minutos... había dejado de lado la vergüenza, y había estado a punto de acostarme con ella otra vez... si no hubiera sido por Sara. Maldije su don de la oportunidad. Tuve que decirle que eso jamás iba a pasar, como si estuviera arrepentida... pero no lo estaba. Deseaba estar con ella otra vez... deseaba besarla, abrazarla...

Alguien llamó a la puerta, lo que me faltaba, Gonzalo. Llevaba días evitándole de todas formas y maneras... y parecía ser que él no lo pillaba. No le quería, ni siquiera me gustaba... y ahora, estaba con él, en una habitación... a solas. Sabía que él no iba a forzar nada, pero sólo la situación me hacía sentir terriblemente incomoda... esa misma situación con Pepa me provocaba felicidad, tranquilidad, bienestar... definitivamente, estaba enamorada como una idiota. Y lo peor es que hacía mucho tiempo que lo sabía... pero no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

Gonzalo se sentó a mi lado, en la cama, y empezó a contarme lo que había visto por el hotel...

Silvia-( Dios, y a mí que me importa lo que hayas visto? Me da igual! Lo único que quiero es ver a Pepa entrando por esa puerta, que me abrace, que me diga que me quiere otra vez... y yo aquí haciendo el idiota contigo. Está bien... tienes que dejarle. Llevas muchos días pensando el discursito, suéltalo. Tienes que hacerlo, esta no es tu felicidad... tu felicidad es Pepa, y lo sabes. Así que déjale, corre a por ella y dile todo lo que sientes, díselo delante de todo el mundo... Sí, voy a dejarle) Gonzalo, tenemos que hablar de una cosa.

Gonzalo-Dime

Silvia-Mira, tu sabes que te aprecio mucho...

Gonzalo-Y yo a ti...y? Silvia? Arranca hija, parece que te ha dado un aire.

Reí nerviosamente por la situación, no sabía como continuar... entonces entró Pepa. Mi corazón se aceleró, solo por el simple hecho de verla... pero ella, ella me miro de una forma...acusadora? Dios, qué estaba pensando? Me estaba riendo, pero no porque estuviera bien… tenía que decirlo, ya. Abrí la boca y...

Gonzalo-Hola Pepa! ( Sonriendo )

Pepa-Hola ( Fría ) Me voy a la ducha.

Silvia-( No, espera! Espera, tengo que decirte algo, tengo que decirte que te qui...)

Gonzalo me plantó un beso, sin venir a qué. Pepa se giró, y yo la miré.

Silvia-( Pepa, no... no es lo que piensas, no te enfades por favor, no pienses que...)

Se levantó de malas maneras, y se fue a la ducha... había perdido una oportunidad de oro. Tuve que echar a Gonzalo de la habitación entre excusas de que estaba cansada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK *

PAULA

Estuve el resto de la mañana acompañando a Silvia... lo necesitaba. Cuándo llegó la hora de comer me tuve que despedir, tenía que ir a estudiar un poco, dentro de nada había un examen y lo llevaba fatal. A Silvia no le importó, me agradeció que hubiera ido a verla... yo esperaba que se sintiera al menos un poco mejor desahogándose un poco.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi casa,... el tiempo cada vez estaba más loco, ese día hacía un calor exagerado. De pronto, un frenazo a mi lado.

Pepa-GUAAAAAAAAPA! TO LOS OLES PA TÍ!

Me giré riéndome... me dio que al final de estudiar nada.

Paula-Idiota! que me has asustado! A ver cuando llega el día en el que saludes a la gente de forma normal

Pepa- ( Sin bajarse de la moto ) Para qué? Mejor, así siempre sabes que soy yo y no tienes ni que girarte ( Sonriendo ) De donde vienes tan empanada?

Podría haber mentido... pero me interesaba ver su reacción.

Paula-De casa de Silvia.

Su sonrisa desapareció, y miró hacia otro lado de la calle, molesta.

Paula-No me vas a preguntar por ella?

Pepa-No ( Sin mirarme )

Paula-Por qué?

Pepa-Porque no me interesa. Me da igual como esté y...

Paula- ( Interrumpí ) Llorando.

Pepa-Eh? ( Sin entender )

Paula-Que más concretamente estaba llorando

Pepa- ( Mostrando desinterés ) Am...pues vale, te vienes a dar una vuelta?

Paula-Pepa...

Pepa-Vienes o no? Anda vente y nos reímos un rato ( Sonriendo )

Paula-Está bien...( Subiéndome a la moto) Pero cuidadito eh? Que nunca he subido contigo, pero me imagino como cond...!

No me dio tiempo a continuar. Arrancó bruscamente levantando la moto del suelo. La pegué en la espalda.

Paula-PEPA!

Pepa- (Rio) Tu relájate y disfruta mujer!

Paula-Eso ha sonado mal.

Se giró y me sonrió.

Pepa-Lo sé... lo he hecho aposta ( me guiñó un ojo )

Paula-Anda! Tira! Que no desaprovechas ni una eh?

Rio y arranco.

…

Me llevó hasta el lago. Territorio Miranda&Company por excelencia. Caminamos por el césped.

Pepa-Qué? Un bañito? ( Burlona )

Paula-Que? Estás loca

Pepa-Por qué no? Hace calor.

Paula-Si, y no tenemos bañador.

Pepa-Bueno, tu no sé ( Se quitó la camiseta rápidamente) Yo sí! Siempre voy preparada, nena!

Paula-Ya te veo ya...pero yo no me pienso meter en el agua.

Pepa-Mira... ( Se acercó hasta mí ) Tienes dos opciones. Una, te metes en ropa interior...que por lo que he podido ver es negra y no se te va a ver nada...( La pegué en el brazo )

Paula-Y tú como sabes eso?!

Pepa-Porque soy un águila para los detalles importantes ( Rio ) O dos, te meto yo con ropa y móvil incluido, encima. Qué prefieres?

Paula-Está bien... pero como venga alguien...

Pepa-Que aquí no viene nadie! Si estamos en el culo del mundo, venga!

Salió corriendo después de quitarse los pantalones y las zapatillas y se tiró al agua.

Paula-Estás colgada, eh?! ( Rio )

Me acerqué hasta la orilla.

Paula-Como está?

Pepa-Tírate sin miedo mujer, que no está fría.

No se por qué, pero la hice caso... mal hecho.

Paula- ( Emergiendo del agua ) DIOSSSSSS! ESTÁ HELADA CABRONA!

Pepa- ( Rio a carcajadas) Lo sé!

Empezamos a forcejear y hacer el tonto en el agua. Al rato acabamos cansadas, así que nos pusimos a hablar, estáticas dentro del agua.

Paula-No me lo vas a contar?

Pepa-Paula... no quiero hablar del tema.

Paula-Pero por qué te cierras tanto?

Pepa-Porque la última y primera vez que me abrí, mira como acabé.

Paula-Pero ahora es distinto.

Pepa-Ah, si? Por?

Paula-Te quiere...

Rio sarcásticamente.

Pepa-Ya, seguro. Me quiere tanto que ha preferido hacerme sentir como una basura antes que decirme la verdad.

Paula-Oye, que tú tampoco te ha quedado corta, eh?

Pepa-Yo? A qué te refieres?

Paula-Y la escenita del trío?

Empezó a reír a carcajadas otra vez.

Pepa-Estabais al otro lado de la pared escuchando, verdad? ( Asentí, y ella empezó a reír echando la cabeza para atrás, luego me tiró agua ) Mira que sois predecibles eh!

Paula- ( Le devolví el gesto tirándole agua también) Pero qué dices? Me vas a contar de qué te ríes tanto?

Pepa-Sí, sí...pues a ver...

FLASHBACK*

EXCURSIÓN, ÚLTIMA NOCHE

Entré en la habitación, donde me esperaban Duna y Ruth, después de discutir con Silvia. Caminé hasta la cama donde las dos chicas estaban sentadas.

Pepa-( Pídele cita a mi secretaria... Estoy sembrada últimamente)

Duna-Qué te hace tanta gracia? ( Divertida)

Pepa-Nada, tonterías mías que estaba pensando.

Ruth- Bueno, pues no pienses más, no?

Duna y Ruth era pareja. Me sacaban unos años, pero eso no les impidió abordarme descaradamente en la fiesta... bueno, en realidad fue Ruth. Me daba que Duna solo la seguía el rollo, pero que no le hacía ninguna gracia... por lo poco que había visto, miradas, palabras... Duna estaba realmente enamorada... lo que no se podía decir de Ruth...

Ruth se lanzó a besarme, y me tumbó en la cama, pasando sus manos por todos lados... y normalmente, me hubiera lanzado a ello sin pensar, sin sentir nada... pero pensé en Silvia... las dudas me invadieron, yo no quería estar ahí, quería estar con Silvia... y aunque estaba en vías de olvidarla, de echarla de mi cabeza para siempre... esa no era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Pepa-( Qué te está pasando Pepa...? Tu antes no eras así... va, relájate, no pienses en nada... así...no, así no! Eso es pensar...no puedo, si es que no puedo...que sí, si que puedes, has hecho esto mil veces...va, lo hago, lo hago)

Sentí una mano tímida acariciando mi hombro. Abrí uno de mis ojos y miré hacia la derecha... Duna, con la mirada perdida. Estaba claro... ni ella ni yo queríamos eso... podría llegar a hacerlo, pero la mirada de esa chica me estremeció, estaba siguiéndole el rollo a su novia por complacerla, pero nada más...y entonces me miró.

Aparté a Ruth, me coloqué la camiseta, que esta había subido un poco, y me levanté bruscamente, poniéndome las manos en la cara... reprochándome la estupidez que iba a cometer.

Pepa-Lo siento... no puedo, es que no puedo.

Ruth- Pero qué pasa, no te gustamos?

Pepa-Que no, que no es eso... es que...es...

Duna-Que tienes a alguien en la cabeza, verdad? ( Mirándome fijamente)

Pepa-Si... es eso.

Ruth- Bueno, tranquila, no tenemos por qué hacerlo si no quieres.

Pepa-Lo siento, ...de verdad

Ruth- No te preocupes. ( Agachándose a por su camiseta)

Duna-( Mirándome ) Gracias...( Inaudible )

Le guiñé un ojo a modo respuesta. Se iban a levantar para irse cuando oí un ruido que provenía de la habitación de al lado... de la de Paula, y me imaginé lo que podía estar pasando ahí.

Pepa- ( Susurrando ) Me podéis hacer un favor?

Duna-( Susurrando ) Claro...qué pasa?

…

Estábamos en la cama, moviéndonos sobre esta y emitiendo falsos gemidos.. a cada cual más cómico.

Duna-Aaaaaah! ( Cortó, muerta de risa)

Yo me revolvía en la cama, a carcajadas, poniéndome la almohada en la boca para que no se me oyera.

Ruth- ( Susurrando ) Oye... dejad de reíros, ( Intentamos tranquilizarnos) que así no se lo van a creer, SI CARIÑO NO PARES! ( Volvimos a reír, casi llorando )

Duna-SIIII, DÁMELO TODO!

Pepa-Pfffffff ( Riendo, tapándome con la almohada)

Ruth- Vamos a pasar a la artillería pesada.

Dejo de "gemir" para pasar a "gritar.

Pepa-( Susurrando ) Pero qué haces exagerada? Que eso no se lo cree nadie así de primeras na más empezar!

Ruth-( Susurrando ) Bueno y por qué no? tu hazme caso

Siguió así un rato hasta que oímos una puerta cerrarse en el pasillo.

Ruth- Tu crees que era ella?

Pepa-Seguro.

Duna-Pues se ha ido jodida eh ?

Pepa-No creo... tiene al idiota de su novio.

Me levanté de la cama.

Pepa-Bueno, yo me voy a tener que ir yendo ya.

Ruth- Y vas a bajar así?

Me miré de arriba a abajo.

Pepa-Así como? Qué quieres, que baje desnuda?

Duna-Tiene razón... tendrás que llevar alguna evidencia del crimen encima ( Riendo)

Pepa-Eh..? no lo pillo

Ruth- Tu déjanos a nosotras

Se levantaron caminando hacia mí.

Pepa-Qué me vais a hacer?

…

A los 15 minutos estaba llena de arañazos, chupetones...

Pepa-Chicas, os habéis pasao...

Ruth- Qué va! Vas perfecta! ( Riendo )

Pepa-Pero habéis visto esto? Que me habéis dejao todas las garras por todo el cuerpo, que va a aparecer que me he acostao con Bruce Lee.

Rieron.

Me pareció demasiado exagerado... pero les di las gracias una y otra vez, por entenderme y luego ayudarme. Intercambiamos nuestros teléfonos, y luego, bajé a la fiesta.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*


	2. Electricidad

*CAP.2: "ELECTRICIDAD"*

PEPA

El despertador me sacó de mis sueños... era lunes, tenía que ir a clase. Odiaba los lunes. Bueno, y quién no?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Recordé la reacción de Paula cuando le conté lo que pasó en el hotel. Por poco me ahoga en el lago... pero se alegró bastante de que las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes a lo que ella creía haber escuchado. Le hice jurar que Silvia no sabría nada de aquello. Esperaba que cumpliera su promesa. Me desperecé mientras pensaba en lo arrepentida que estaba del comportamiento que había tenido con Paula durante esos años... esa chica realmente valía la pena, era buena persona... y buena amiga.

Acto seguido me sorprendí... había calificado como amiga a una persona que no eran esos tres que siempre me acompañaban... me pregunté como podía haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo... al menos no todos los cambios eran malos... pensé mientras me vestía.

Salí a la calle... por suerte ya no había nadie en casa, se habrían marchado a trabajar. Así que camine hasta la esquina, donde había dejado aparcada mi moto, con el casco suspendido en mi codo. Me lo puse y subí a la moto, para ir hacia el instituto. Esa mañana había quedado en ir a buscar a Sara para llevarla.

…

Veinte minutos después estábamos en la puerta del instituto... nos habíamos entretenido un poco haciendo el bobo, como de costumbre. Pero habíamos llegado pronto... raro en nosotras. Mi estómago se cerró un poco... Sara se dio cuenta de mi reacción, en la puerta estaba Paula...con Silvia, hablando animadamente... bueno, esta última no tanto. Cuando se giró y me vio, sonrió. No me gusto, no quería que me mirase si quiera.

Pasé por su lado, y revolví el pelo de Paula, que no se había percatado de mi presencia. Sara se quedó un poco más atrás observando la situación... lo que yo no supe es que le estaba haciendo gestos a Silvia para que se acercara a mí y me saludara.

Paula-Ayyy! Por qué siempre me haces eso?! Que me despeinas! ( Haciendo pucheros )

Pepa-Ay, que la despeino...( Sonreí )

Paula-Va, salúdame como una persona normal... solo por probar.

Pepa-Bueno, pero sólo hoy, eh?

Paula-Que siiií...( Sonriendo )

Le puse morritos de broma, y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Pepa- Hola!

Paula- Ves que bien? Así me gusta.

Pepa- Anda ya! (Riendo) Me voy pa adentro.

Entonces, ella habló...

Silvia-A mí no me piensas saludar? ( Tímida )

Paula me miró, intentando convencerme de que lo hiciera. No quería saludarla... pero no supe reaccionar. Me quedé ahí plantada, mirándola fijamente... seria, pero sin decir nada más. Por su naturaleza tímida, sabía que ella no iba a atreverse a acercarse a mí...me equivoqué.

Silvia-Pues lo haré yo.

Negué con la cabeza para que no se acercara... pero aun así no me moví. Estúpida lucha entre razón y corazón, que me acompañaba desde que la conocí. Mi cuerpo no respondió. Ella se acercó a mí, me cogió suavemente de la nuca para poner mi cara a su altura... se acercó despacio a mí, y sus labios dejaron impreso en mi mejilla el más suave y tierno de los besos... sentí la electricidad... esa maldita electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo cuando ella me tocaba, se apartó despacio.

Silvia-Hola, Pepa.

Me quedé atontada durante un segundo... pero conseguí reaccionar, negué con la cabeza, cambiando mí gesto sorprendido a uno enfadado, me aparté de ella como si quemara. Señale su cara con uno de mis dedos, amenazante.

Pepa-No vuelvas a hacer eso ( Enfadada )

Me giré y entré por la puerta... ante la decepción de Paula y Sara.

SILVIA

No era la reacción lógica... pero mientras Paula me miraba con cara de circunstancias, queriéndome transmitir un " Lo siento " con la mirada, yo sonreí.

Paula-Silvia... Perdona esto que te voy a decir... pero, de qué te ríes? Eres masoca? O gili?

Silvia-Gili? Y luego soy yo la repipi ( Reí ) Sonrío porque lo he notado.

Paula-Que has notado el qué? ( Desconcertada )

Silvia-La electricidad ( Sonriendo )

Paula-...Ti el calor te está afectando, anda, vamos para adentro.

….

Ese enfado fue pura fachada... había reaccionado a mi tacto, como antes... lo había sentido, y sabía que ella también. Me daba igual que se hubiera enfadado... sabía que no se había enfadado porque la hubiera besado en la cara... sino que estaba enfadada porque su cuerpo había reaccionado en contra de su voluntad.

Era un paso pequeño... pero importante. Vi a Pepa agitada discutiendo con Soraya en el pasillo, íbamos a pasar de largo para entrar en clase, pese a la curiosidad... pero:

Soraya-Silvia, ven, que esto también va contigo.

Pepa-Soraya, no, lo hago yo sola, por favor...!

Soraya-Ya te he dicho que no puede ser, el trabajo era como era... y era por parejas

Pepa se cruzó de brazos como una niña pequeña... le faltó patear el suelo. Llegué hasta ellas.

Silvia-Qué pasa?

Soraya-Nada, le estaba explicando a tu amiga...

Pepa-De amiga nada ( Cortante )

Soraya se quedó un poco a cuadros por esa salida de Pepa... yo la miré con reproche, no hacía falta que todo el mundo se enterara de nuestras cosas.

Soraya-Bueno...pues.. a tu compañera...

Pepa-Y ni eso, conocidas, como mucho.

Silvia-Vale ya, no? Parece que tienes cuatro años.

Se giró para mirarme por primera vez, cabreda, como no...

Pepa-Quieres que te diga lo que pareces tu, eh? Te lo digo?!

Silvia-Sí, dímelo!

Pepa-Pues pareces una caprichosa calientapo...

Soraya- ( Interrumpiendo a gritos esa última palabra) VALEEEEEEE! SUFICIENTE! Mirad, no sé qué problemas personales tenéis entre vosotras, pero me da igual. Ya sois mayorcitas para poder ignorar esas chiquilladas cuando hay trabajo de por medio. ( Me miró ) Le comentaba a Pepa que me falta vuestro trabajo, el que mandé hacía varias semanas.

Silvia-Ya...es que, Pepa no estuvo y... ( Conciliadora )

Soraya-Ya, lo sé. Si no pasa nada, pero lo tenéis que hacer, es importante para la nota y todos vuestros compañeros ya me los han entregado...y no, Pepa! No me mires con esa cara, o lo hacéis juntas, o suspendéis las dos.

Pepa-Pues suspendemos.

Silvia-Pepa eso no es justo!

Pepa-Uy, me lo vas a decir tú, la reina de la justicia? Que paso! Te jodes y suspendes.

Se giró para irse... chocándose con mi padre.

Silvia-( Ja! Ala, chula...torea ese Miura...)

Me reí interiormente.

D. Lorenzo-Donde se cree que va, señorita?

Pepa-... a ningún sitio.

D. Lorenzo-Quien cojones se ha creído que es usted, la reina del mundo?

Pepa-Hombre, ahora mismo no, pero quizá con el tiempo...

No era capaz de aguantarse sus chulerías ni en momentos como ese, cuando tenía todas para perder... aun así tuve que taparme la boca para no reírme,... miré a Soraya y tenía un gesto de desaprobación en la mirada... pero una mueca burlona en la boca. No es que ella, ni yo, aprobáramos esas faltas de respeto... pero Pepa era la única persona capaz de chistar a mi padre... y encima con gracia. Una batalla dialéctica entre los dos era lo más cómico del mundo.

D. Lorenzo-Con el tiempo mis cojones, despotenciada!

Soraya y yo bajamos la cabeza al instante... de risa.

D. Lorenzo-Se puede saber usted a qué aspira en la vida?

Pepa-Que a qué aspiro?...( Suspiró ) Pues a ver...a directora... a presidenta,... a...

D. Lorenzo- ( Interrumpiendo ) A ANORMAL DE PROFUNDIS ASPIRA USTED, DE MARAVILLA ADEMÁS! PRIMERA DELA PROMOCIÓN VA A SER USTED! DESPOTENCIADA! ANORMAL!

Vi como Pepa bajaba la cabeza... sabía que ella también se estaba riendo... al contrario que todo el mundo, a Pepa no le ofendían sus insultos... sabía que le divertía sacar de quicio a mi padre y escuchar sus burradas. Y Soraya y yo no podíamos más... estábamos a punto de estallar... mirábamos para todos los lados intentando disimular.

D. Lorenzo- VA USTED A HACER ESE TRABAJO CON MI HIJA, POR MIS SANTOS COJONES! COMO ME ENTERE DE LO CONTRARIO...!

Pepa-Qué? Que va a hacer ? castigarme sin recreo? Oh, no,... por favor! ( Dramatizando irónicamente)

Mi padre se relajó y la miró seriamente.

D. Lorenzo-Hablar con su tutor legal, le parece?

Pepa reaccionó al instante dejando sus burlas de lado, para adquirir un tono casi rogándole.

Pepa-No, eso no... por favor, eso no.

D. Lorenzo-Así me gusta, pues ya sabe. Esta tarde viene usted a casa, a hacer el trabajo con mi hija.

Pepa- A su casa? ( Disgustada)

D. Lorenzo-No hija no, si quiere quedan usted y hacen el trabajo en el After hours...pues claro que a casa! Como para fiarse de usted a ver donde me la lleva, tire!

Pepa se fue cabreada, entrando en clase... entonces Soraya y yo estallamos, eso del After hours había sido la puntilla. Mi padre nos miró con desagrado.

D. Lorenzo-Ole ahí... que se ría mi hija, que esta en la edad del pavo... pero usted! Señorita, por Dios, que es usted profesora!

Soraya intentó serenarse, sin conseguirlo.

Soraya-Sí...( Risa nerviosa ), lo siento...

Yo bajé la mirada para no recibir un reproche. Mi padre pasó por nuestro lado sin despedirse murmurando.

D. Lorenzo-Diossss... que cruz...

SILVIA

Estaba en casa, nerviosa. Pepa iba a venir y yo me moría de ganas por verla... era verdad que venía obligada por mi padre, pero me daba igual si aquello me daba la oportunidad de pasar cinco minutos con ella. Me pasé un tiempo largo mirándome al espejo, cambiándome de ropa... nerviosa como una tonta... hasta que oí la puerta. Me giré deprisa y bajé las escaleras casi de cuatro en cuatro... estuve a punto de matarme. Llegué a la puerta... y tomé aire... me estaba muriendo de los nervios, el corazón me iba a mil por hora, me sudaban las manos... hasta me costaba respirar.

Silvia- ( Cálmate Silvia...va, abre la puerta, sonríe y cálmate...)

Abrí... fui ingenua, no se si esperaba alegría por su parte,... o amabilidad... pero ninguna de esas cosas fue lo que obtuve al abrir la puerta. Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, con la mochila al hombro... y una cara larga hasta los pies... y aun así era sumamente atractiva...

Silvia-Hola Pepa ( Sonriendo )

Lo único que hizo para contestar fue subir una ceja... dándome a entender que la única que estaba encantada con la situación era yo. Y yo empezaba a plantearme tener algún problema mental... cuanto más borde era, cuanto más enfadada se mostraba... más me atraía, más me gustaba... realmente, estaba loca por ella. Me quedé plantada en la puerta, mirándola... con cara de tonta, sin moverme.

Pepa-Me vas a dejar pasar o vamos a hacerlo aquí mismo?

Hay que ver lo que es el subconsciente... fue una frase totalmente inocente, pero ese " Hacerlo aquí mismo" hizo que mi mente viajara a una perversa dimensión paralela,... y debió de ser muy evidente, porque al notar como me sonrojaba ella dijo a instante:

Pepa-El trabajo! Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando...?

Silvia-Yo? En nada, en el trabajo.

Pepa-Si, ya. Claro.

Tuve suerte de que mi padre pasara por ahí para sacarme de esa situación embarazosa.

D. Lorenzo-Bueno, bueno ( Acercándose ) Que ven mis ojos, ha decidido usted honrarnos a todos con su visita.

Pepa sonrió cínicamente. Y mi padre cambió el gesto.

D. Lorenzo-Bueno, qué?

Pepa-Qué de qué?

D. Lorenzo-Como que qué de qué anormal! Que si piensa pasar o se va a quedar en la puerta?! Le recuerdo que ha venido a hacer un trabajo con mi hija, no a observar la flora y fauna del jardín.

Pepa-Pues ahora que lo dice, entre que su hija me abría y no, he observado que tiene unos hierbajos bastante largos en el jardín... siendo usted quien es da muy mala imagen con eso.

D. Lorenzo-Quiere usted que le diga lo que tengo yo largos?!

Silvia-Papá...( Suspirando )

Pepa-No hace falta, a que lo adivino... sus santos cojones!

D. Lorenzo-Efectivamente Miranda, mis santos cojones!

Silvia-Vale ya...

Pepa-Oiga , que digo que está usted hablándome todo el día de sus cojones... al final voy a pensar que quiere algo conmigo...

D. Lorenzo-PERO QUE BARBARIDAD ESTÁ USTED DICIENDO, DESPOTENCIADA?!

Silvia-VALE YA! No podéis hablar como personas normales? Papá que se va a enterar todo el barrio...

D. Lorenzo-Tienes razón hija, perdona ( Besándome ) Y usted pase y deje de hacer el mono en la puerta.

Mi padre se dio la vuelta, y en cuanto lo hizo Pepa se llevo las manos a la cabeza imitando a un mono a sus espaldas. A mí se me escapó la risa y mi padre se giró al instante fulminando a Pepa con la mirada, pero estuve rápida, así que le di empujoncitos a mi padre hasta la cocina, quedándose Pepa en el salón.

D. Lorenzo-No aguanto a esa chavala, eh? De verdad que es que es superior a mí, porque no puedo que si no le metía una hos...

Silvia-Papá! No digas esas cosas anda, si tu eres un sol ( Sonrió ) Me voy a hacer el trabajo vale?

D. Lorenzo-Vale hija, yo voy a vestirme que voy a salir... aunque no me hace ninguna gracia dejarte sola con esta tarada, asegúrate de que hace el trabajo eh?

Silvia-Que sí, no te preocupes.

Volví al salón. La vi en el sillón, medio tirada, con los brazos cruzados, casi tumbada, enfadada, desganada... y aún me gustaba más. No podía evitarlo, la desfachatez y chulería de Pepa me atraían irremediablemente... me quedé mirándola desde el marco de la puerta, deseando ver esa imagen todos los días... entonces se percató de mi presencia.

Pepa-Quieres una foto?

Silvia-Eh..? qué?

Pepa-Que yo si quieres luego te firmo los cuatro o cinco posters que debes de tener de mi cara en tu cuarto, pero que no he venido a que me mires.

Silvia-( Será borde...ojalá tuviera 5 posters suyos... o 20... por toda la habitación, de cuerpo entero, ...uno de ellos en bañador...dios! o subida en la moto con sus gafas de sol y...Pero qué coño estás pensando? Parece que tienes 12 años, joder! Espabila!) Sí... perdona, vamos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del salón. La tenía tan cerca... sólo a unos centímetros, su olor llegaba hasta a mí, y me volvía loca... intentaba disimularlo pero no podía dejar de mirarla... miraba sus labios, me moría por besarla... había sido tan imbécil, la había tenido totalmente para mí, y yo lo había echado a perder... miré detenidamente cada facción de su cara... era tan... perfecta.

Pepa-Silvia...Silvia! EH!

Silvia- ( Despertando de mis pensamientos, levantando la cara de mis manos apoyadas con los codos sobre la mesa) Sí! Dime

Pepa-No, si no, que estás empanada, que si esta parte me toca a ti o a mí.

Silvia- ( Sonriendo estúpidamente ) Lo que tú quieras...

Pude ver un fugaz amago de sonrisa en su boca. Estaría pensando que yo era idiota... y con razón. Me estaba comportando como una cría. Necesitaba levantarme de allí o seguiría haciendo el ridículo. Me levanté bruscamente de la silla, asustándola.

Silvia-Quieres beber algo? Tienes hambre?

Pepa-No, no tengo hambre... pero sed sí.

Silvia-Quieres agua? Un refresco? Café? O...

Pepa-Frena! que pareces un camarero. Si tienes, un refresco está bien.

Silvia-Genial.

Fui hasta la cocina. Qué me estaba pasando? Yo nunca había actuado así por nadie. Abrí la nevera y cogí dos refrescos... yo también lo necesitaba... desde que la tenía a mi lado no dejaba de mirarla y... de pensar en aquella noche. Y tenía mucho calor, demasiado. Definitivamente, no era yo. Nunca había pensado en... bueno, en ese tipo de cosas. De hecho nunca había pensado en sexo, ni en tenerlo, hasta que ella apareció. Volví al salón y se lo di...hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento... ni si quiera quería hablarme para darme las gracias...

Seguimos en silencio, ella a lo suyo... y yo a ella, a mirarla sin parar. Entonces ella bebió de la lata, y una de las gotas le cayó por los labios, resbalándole hasta el cuello, donde se la limpió... pero ya era tarde, mi imaginación y mi lívido ya se habían disparado totalmente, me tapé la cara con una mano para que ella no me viera, y me mordí el labio.

Pepa-Silvia, se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás muy rara hoy…más de lo normal, quiero decir.

Suspiré con fuerza... miré para abajo.

Silvia-Ya sabes qué me pasa.

Pepa-No, no lo sé, ni quiero saberlo. ( Tajante)

Entonces reuní el valor para levantar mi cabeza y mirarla... también lo hice para decir lo que dije.

Silvia-Me pasas tú, Pepa.

Ella se incomodó, revolviéndose en la silla, mirando para otro lado.

Pepa-Silvia,...ya hemos hablao de eso.

Silvia-No, no lo hemos hecho, para nada. Solo me dijiste que no me querías.

Pepa-Pues ya está.

Silvia-No te creo.

Pepa-Pues créetelo, o te estamparás.

Silvia-Mírame .

Pepa-No.

Silvia-Mírame, dime que no me quieres, que ni si quiera te gusto, y te dejaré tranquila.

Pepa- ( Sin mirarme ) No te quiero, no me gustas.

Silvia-Vale... ahora lo mismo, pero mirándome.

Lentamente giró la cabeza hasta mirarme. Me miró a los ojos... y el mundo se congeló, quedando sólo ella y yo... fue a abrir la boca para decirlo... pero no continuó. Volví a armarme de valor, y acerqué mi cara a ella lentamente, mirándole a los ojos. Ella me seguía con la mirada, como pidiéndome que parase... pero yo no podía, Pepa era como un imán, y yo no podía... no quería separarme de ella. Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella,... y besé la comisura de sus labios.

Silvia- ( Susurrando ) Dímelo... dime que ni siquiera te gusto.

Ella suspiró de impotencia, y yo volví a besar sus comisuras... no me atrevía a besarla en los labios directamente. Me acerqué hasta su oído y le susurré, mientras acariciaba su cara con mis dedos.

Silvia- ( Susurrando ) Vamos, dilo...

Puse una de mis manos en su nuca, acariciando su pelo, y entonces besé su mejilla despacio. Noté que se tensaba, pero me dio igual... lo necesitaba.

Pepa- ( Suspirando, con los ojos cerrados ) Silvia... para, por favor...

Silvia-( Susurrando ) Por qué?

Pepa- ( Susurrando) Porque no quiero…no quiero...

Pensé que luego me moriría de la vergüenza... pero si quería conquistar a alguien como Pepa no podía seguir siendo tímida por naturaleza. Sabía que a ella le iban las cosas más directas... más...brutas? Dejé la vergüenza a un lado, no me lo podía permitir en ese momento.

Apreté su pelo tirando de el suavemente para atrás, bruscamente, pero sin hacerla daño, obligándola así a echar su cabeza hacia atrás también... suspiró aún más fuerte cerrando los ojos, no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella en ese sentido... pero sabía como era, y sabía que ese juego le iba a gustar. Besé otra vez su cara, esta vez más cerca de la boca, apretando mucho más mis labios contra ella... y luego sonriendo.

Silvia- ( Suspirando ) Sí que quieres...

Pasé mis dedos por su cuello... y cuándo ya casi la tenía, ...

...oí pasos que bajaban en la escalera, así que me aparté de ella bruscamente, y ella se echó para adelante en la silla rápidamente también.

D. Lorenzo- Bueno hija, que yo me voy, llegaré esta noche ( Sentí )... y a usted qué le pasa Miranda?

Había estado con los ojos aún cerrados.

D. Lorenzo-No me diga que se está durmiendo?! Que ha venido aquí a trabajar, no a calentar la silla como hace en el instituto!

Silvia- ( Calentar la silla... si tu supieras...)

Pepa-Eh..?

D. Lorenzo-Eh? eh? Que está usted alelada coño! Póngase a trabajar! ( Se acercó a mí y me besó ) Adiós cariño.

Mi padre se fue, cerrando la puerta... entonces miré a Pepa, que respiraba agitadamente mirando la mesa... pero su agitación no era por lo que yo me pensaba.

Pepa-Se puede saber qué ha sido eso?

Silvia-Pepa yo...

Pepa-Tú nada! Te dije que no te quería y que me dejaras en paz! Por qué no respetas mi decisión?

Silvia-Porque no puedo...

Pepa-…Mira, me da igual. Paso de esto, sabes? Puedo liarme con cualquiera de este pueblo en cuanto quiera, métetelo en la cabeza, porque es lo que voy a hacer, y búscate a otra vale?! ( Enfadada) Olvídate de mí!

Silvia- ( Con la cabeza baja) Ni siquiera vas a ser mi amiga...?

Pepa-No, no somos nada.

Silvia-Vale...

Estuvimos diez minutos más con el trabajo, en silencio... hasta que sonó su móvil por un mensaje. Lo miró sonriente y se levantó.

Pepa-Bueno, me piro.

Silvia-Qué? Como que te vas? Y el trabajo?

Pepa-Como que me voy, estaba esperando a que desapareciera tu padre... y ya se ha ido, así que yo también... y en cuanto al trabajo, hazlo tú, yo paso de esa mierda.

Silvia-Pepa, no te puedes ir ( Levantándome )

Pepa-Si quieres me quedo a que me sigas acosando.

Silvia-Joder, que no es eso! Que te vas a meter en un lío, Pepa por favor piénsalo un poco.

Pepa- ( Riendo ) Te crees que me da miedo tu padre? Pues no, no me da miedo. Y paso de ti, paso de tu padre, y paso del trabajo de los cojones, todo pa ti.

Echó a andar hacia la puerta y la abrió, agarré su mano.

Silvia-Pepa, por favor...!

Pepa-Que me sueltes, joder! ( Quitándose ) Ahora si no te importa, me voy, que me esperan.

Caminó hasta a la acera mirando para todos los lados... de repente apareció una chica corriendo y se tiró sobre ella, aferrándose a su cuello y saludándola efusivamente... no se besaban... pero poco faltaba. Y yo noté como ardía de celos. Me había dejado ahí plantada por irse con otra, y al día siguiente teníamos que dar la primera parte del trabajo... mi padre acordó con Soraya que lo entregaríamos por partes, así se aseguraría de que Pepa trabajaba.

Pepa besó la cara de esa chica varias veces sonriendo como nunca... y yo no pude soportarlo más. Cerré de un portazo, y subí a mi cuarto, pasándome buena parte de la tarde llorando como una imbécil.

…..

SILVIA

Un par de horas después estaba aún sollozando... pero terminando el trabajo en el salón. Si ella quería suspender, que lo hiciera... pero yo no quería, así que seguí. Estuve mucho tiempo con él, aunque solo era una parte era mucho para una persona... ahora entendía por qué era por parejas. Escribía y lloraba a la vez... me había dolido mucho que se fuera, pero más que fuera por irse con otra... estaba claro que me lo merecía, pero eso no quitaba que me doliera.

Me limpié las lágrimas y seguí con el trabajo... tenía que terminar esa parte para mañana como fuera. En estas entró mi padre a casa, y apareció en el salón. Su cara mostró enfado al momento.

D. Lorenzo-Hola hija... qué haces aquí sola? Y Miranda?

Silvia-Es que...

D. Lorenzo- ( Interrumpiendo ) Si ya lo sabía yo, como si lo viera. Te ha dejado aquí sola pringando con todo el trabajo, no? Lo que me imaginaba, vamos, lo de siempre! Ahora bien, si piensa que se va a burlar de mí lo tiene claro, tengo su dirección, ahora mismo voy para allá a hablar con su tutor.

Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada con ella... pero entonces recordé los golpes que ese animal le había dado. No podía permitir que volviera a pasar, por un trabajo estúpido. Así que me levanté y fui corriendo detrás de mi padre que ya estaba en la puerta hecho una furia.

Silvia-Papá! Espera! Que no es lo que tú piensas!

D. Lorenzo-Ah, no? Y entonces que ha sido?

Silvia-Papá que se ha ido hace diez minutos, nos hemos dividido el trabajo por partes y ella ya ha acabado la suya y tenía que volver ya a casa... es que hoy he estado algo despistada y he tardado más que ella, por eso sigo aquí aún, pero que ella no tiene la culpa, de verdad papá.

D. Lorenzo-Seguro? ( Soltando el pomo de la puerta, para mi alivio)

Silvia-Seguro. Es que hoy tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

D. Lorenzo-Y tanto hija! Te parece normal que Miranda trabaje más rápido que tú? Bueno, más rápido que nadie, eso es lo raro...

Silvia- ( Reí ) Papá, ni que fuera tonta...

D .Lorenzo-No si eso es lo peor, que no es que sea tonta, es que esa chavala pasa de todo

Silvia-Ya... pero si no llega a ser por su trabajo hoy, no terminamos ( Mentí descaradamente)

D. Lorenzo-Anda que manda cojones hija, a ver si espabilas un poco eh! ( Abrazándome )

Silvia-Ya papá, perdona... pero ya no me queda nada, estaba terminando ( Otra mentira)

D. Lorenzo-Bueno hija, pues cenamos y terminas.

Cené con él y después me fui a mi cuarto. Cuando se despidió de mí para acostarse, le dije que ya estaba todo terminado... pero para nada. Estuve hasta las cinco de la mañana con el trabajito... lo cual aumentó mi enfado, por ello, solo puse mi nombre en él, ya que Pepa no había hecho absolutamente nada. Acabé durmiéndome encima de los papeles, sentada en el escritorio.

….

A la mañana siguiente me costó dios y ayuda arrancar hacia el instituto, estaba agotada... y Pepa por ahí con esa chica. Caminé hacia el instituto enfadada con Pepa, pensando en lo bien que se lo habría estado pasando mientras yo no había dormido escribiendo sin parar. Llegué a la puerta del instituto como una zombi, y chocándome...con Pepa.

Silvia-Qué? Te lo pasarías bien ayer, no?

Pepa-Ts, y a ti qué te importa.

Silvia-Pues veras, si me importa, porque para tu información no he dormido porque me he tenido que comer todo el trabajo yo sola, sabes?

Pepa-A ver Silvia, cómo decirte esto... que me da igual tu vida y tu trabajo! Lo pillas o eres así de corta?

Silvia-Corta? Encima! Mira, que te den ( La miré amenazadora) Espero que estés lista para las consecuencias que va a tener lo que hiciste ayer ( Empezando a andar hacia clase)

Pepa-Ah si? Qué vas a hacer? Castigarme dejando de pintar corazones con mi nombre?. Qué miedo.

Esto último me encendió. Volví a girarme.

Silvia-Pues deberías, sabes?

Pepa-No me digas, por qué? ( Chula, de brazos cruzados y sonriendo )

Silvia-Porque mi padre ayer vio que estaba sola con el trabajo, y quería ir a tu casa ( Su semblante cambió, poniéndose pálida, descruzando los brazos) pero yo fui tan idiota que mentí por ti y lo evité. Pero eso se acabó, como soy tan corta voy a olvidar poner tu nombre en el trabajo, y puedes mentir todo lo que quieras, lo malo es que no tienes NI IDEA de que puse en el trabajo porque te importó más irte con esa chica a hacer dios sabe qué... así que, ala, enfréntate tú sola a las consecuencias... o mira! mejor! Que te ayude tu amiga, imbécil.

Caminé hasta clase, donde estaba Soraya esperando el trabajo. La saludé y fui a buscar mi trabajo en la carpeta... fui a girarme para entregarlo, pero no podía... miré mi nombre.

Silvia-( No se lo merece. Vale que esté enfadada, que no te quiera ver... pero no tiene ningún derecho a insultarte... y mucho menos a dejarte plantada con un trabajo que le puede provocar a ella más problemas que a ti... así que dáselo a Soraya, y que aprenda...)

Iba a hacerlo... pero otra vez esa imagen en mi cabeza... Pepa, herida... torturada por ese cabrón... si le llegaba una queja de mi padre... podría volver a hacerlo... no podía dejar que eso le pasara, me daba igual que me insultara, que me despreciara, no podía permitir que le pasara nada, si a ella le pasara algo, yo...

Miré el trabajo... miré mi nombre y...

...puse el suyo debajo. Caminé hasta Soraya y se lo entregué. Ella lo ojeó por encima.

Soraya-Tiene muy buena pinta, me alegro de que hayáis sido capaces de trabajar juntas... recuerda que el lunes me tenéis que dar la segunda parte, vale?

Silvia-Sí, no te preocupes.

Salí de clase y me encontré a Pepa apoyada en la pared, con cara de preocupación, me miró... y yo la fusilé con la mirada pasando por su lado hacia el baño.

PEPA

Estaba apoyada en la pared... no me atrevía a entrar, sabía que dentro estaba Soraya esperando explicaciones... y no las tenía. Había sido una imbécil, me había dejado llevar por mi orgullo... y suspender, me daba igual... pero iba a hablar con Alberto, y se iba a enfadar y...

Puse mis manos sobre mi cara, estaba empezando a marearme solo de pensar lo que me esperaba en casa... otra paliza, y todo por imbécil. Había insultado a Silvia, la había dejado plantada... no tenía derecho a pedirle que me ayudase... entonces ella salió de la clase, matándome con la mirada. Lo que me hizo estremecer... a esas alturas Soraya ya sabría toda la verdad, estaba acabada. Pasó por mi lado y la vi encaminarse hacia el baño... no podía culparla, estaba en su derecho, me había pasado.

Soraya salió.

Soraya-Pepa! te estaba buscando.

Pepa-Ya,... ya lo sé, mira yo...

Soraya-Aún no lo he leído, pero lo he mirado así por encima y estoy muy contenta. ( Enseñándome la portada)

Había puesto mi nombre debajo del suyo... me había ayudado.

Soraya-Bueno, espero la segunda parte el lunes, vale?

Pepa-Sí... sí, no te preocupes.

Soraya-Buen fin de semana.

Pepa-Gra..gracias.

SILVIA

Estaba bebiendo agua, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Miré para atrás... lo que faltaba, Pepa. Suspiré y volví a lo que estaba haciendo. Oí sus pasos y sentí como se colocaba a mi lado. Terminé y me incorporé, mirando a sus ojos. Suspiré, y fui a pasar por su lado para salir. Ella me detuvo con sus manos.

Silvia-Qué quieres? ( Enfadada )

No dijo nada, me abrazó. Se aferró fuerte a mí... temblando. Se había asustado por las posibles consecuencias... y eso hizo desaparecer mi enfado, y llenarme de ternura hacia Pepa... lo intentaba, pero no podía estar enfadada con ella, así que la rodeé con mis brazos.

Silvia-Tranquila.

Pepa-Gracias Silvia, me has salvao el culo, he sido una idiota, si tu padre se hubiera llegao a quejar de mí, entonces él...

Silvia-Shh. No lo digas, no digas eso... no va a pasar ( Me separé de ella y cogí su cara con mis manos) Tranquila, vale? ( Asintió )

Entonces me di cuenta, me separé de ella.

Silvia-Lo siento.

Pepa-Eh? El qué?

Silvia-Ya sé que no te gusta que te toque ( Mirando para un lado)

Volvió a abrazarse a mí, cogiendo mis manos y haciéndome que la rodeara con ellas. Me separé de ella otra vez... porque si no lo hacía volvería a intentar besarla, y me había dejado más que claro que no quería eso.

Pepa-Qué pasa? ( Extrañada )

Silvia-Nada...

Pepa-Silvia, qué pasa?

Silvia-Que igual tu novia se molesta. ( Mirando para un lado )

Ella rio.

Silvia-Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Pepa-Que no es mi novia... está de paso, nada más... es una de las chicas de la fiesta, pero...

Silvia- ( Interrumpiendo) Ah, genial. Una de las que te tiraste en mi cama, no? Pues nada, eh? ( Palmeando su hombro) Que te lo pases bien con ella.

Pepa-No! No Silvia, espera que no es lo que tú...

Silvia-Ya, seguro, déjalo.

Eché a andar hacia la puerta.

Silvia-Por cierto, hay que entregar el trabajo el lunes, así que el viernes te espero en mi casa para hacerlo... si, el viernes, lamento joderte tus noches de fiesta, pero por si me dejas tirada otra vez, me gustaría tener más tiempo para poder hacerlo yo sola luego, no quiero volver a pasarme toda la noche sin dormir por eso.

Cerré de un portazo.

PEPA

Me quedé plantada en el baño sin saber qué decir... era obvio que la molestase, ella no sabía lo que pasó realmente en esa habitación esa noche. Sentí mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo, y lo cogí. Era ella

Pepa-Dime Duna ( Sonriendo )


	3. La buena o la mala?

*CAP.3: "LA BUENA O LA MALA?"*

SILVIA

Habían pasado dos días desde nuestra última conversación en el baño, había intentado calmarme con el tema... pero no pude, estaba furiosa, no solo me dejaba plantada sino que encima me hacía revivir la historia del hotel... así que la ignoré todo lo que pude y más esos días. Encima era viernes, no solo tenía que verla en clase, sino que ración de Pepa también por la tarde. Lo bueno es que ese día solo teníamos una hora de clase, eran las fiestas del pueblo, y solo teníamos que ir a entregar otros trabajos ese día, todas las calles cerradas,... hasta los transportes públicos estaban fuera de servicio ese día.

Ese día, cuando entré en clase me encontré con una furiosa Pepa, y una calmada Sara intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

Sara-Va, anda, cálmate ( Acariciando su espalda )

Pepa-Que me calme?! No puedo calmarme! Soy una gilipollas!

No sabía de qué estaban hablando... hasta que vi como Pepa le enseñaba a Sara sus eternas gafas de sol, partidas por una patilla.

Sara-Sólo son unas gafas Pepa... ( Poco convencida )

Pepa-No! No son sólo unas gafas! Y lo sabes! DIOS! Encima tienen muchísimos años, están obsoletas, ya nadie me las va a poder arreglar, SOY UNA GILIPOLLAS!

Guardó las gafas en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila, pasó por mi lado y se fue, enfurecida. Me acerqué a Sara y la saludé, su gesto se tornó en una amable y sincera sonrisa.

Silvia-Qué pasa?

Sara-Nada... aquí mi prima ( Refiriéndose a Pepa ) que es una burra y al bajarse de la moto se le han caído las gafas, y sin darse cuenta las ha pisado.

Silvia-Y se pone así por unas gafas..?

Sara-No es por las gafas, es que... te cuento, verás, hace unos años...

FLASHBACK*

PEPA, 15 años

Estaba en el callejón de siempre... congelada de frío... pero me alegraba por ello, últimamente mi único deseo era morir, para acabar con la agonía en la que se había convertido mi vida... pero era tan orgullosa que no era capaz de hacerlo con mis propias manos. Mis tripas rugieron... genial, estaba muerta de hambre, pero el frío me impedía si quiera moverme en busca de algo para paliar el hambre. Cerré los ojos.

De pronto noté un golpecito en mi estómago, abrí los ojos para mirarlo. Era... un bocadillo?!

Entonces un chico se sentó a mi lado...era joven también, pero se notaba que me sacaba algunos años. Estaba claro que vivía en la calle, como yo. Cogió otro bocadillo y lo abrió, entonces me miró.

Chico- He supuesto que tenías hambre, comemos? ( Sonriendo)

Estaba tan asombrada, que le dije la primera tontería que se me pasó por la cabeza.

Pepa-Por... por qué llevas gafas de sol, si está nevando...?

Chico- Joder! Una entrada heroica y me vas a preguntar esa chorrada ( reímos )...porque soy así de especial!

Pepa-Oye... gracias por...

Chico- No hay de qué, si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros vamos mal, no?

Pepa-Claro, me llamo Pepa ( Sonreí )

Jota- Encantado. Yo me llamo Juan, pero me llaman Jota... y lo prefiero, por favor ( Sonrió )

Pepa-Está bien, Jota ( Sonreí )

2 Meses después...

Jota se había convertido en mi familia, en mi hermano... la única familia que había tenido, después de la muerte de mi madre. Él me salvó, me enseñó como sobrevivir, cuando estaba perdida. Gracias a él comía todos los días, tenía dinero... robando, vale. Pero no teníamos otra forma de sobrevivir. Estábamos todo el día juntos, no nos separábamos, como uña y carne. Incluso dormíamos juntos, abrazados cuando hacía frío en la casa en ruinas en la que nos metíamos... y nunca intentó nada conmigo, siempre me respetó... sabía que me quería como yo a él, como una hermana. Era un regalo de Dios el haberle conocido... una luz entre tanta oscuridad. Mi único apoyo, mi hermano, mi compañero.

Íbamos caminando por la calle, hacia una tienda. Entramos, yo me quedé en el marco de la puerta, vigilando, y Jota se dirigió hasta el mostrador.

Vendedor- Buenos días, en qué puedo..?

Jota- ( Interrumpiendo, sacando una pistola del bolsillo y apuntándole ) Esto es un atraco!

Vendedor- Tranquilízate chaval.

El vendedor, muerto de miedo sacó todo el dinero de la caja y se lo ofreció a Jota, este, cogió un billete de cincuenta euros y se lo guardó.

Jota- Solo quiero cincuenta euros.

El vendedor flipó...claro. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de Jota, tenía un corazón de oro. Decía que aunque nosotros tuviéramos que vivir así, y robar, la gente como ese vendedor no tenía por qué pagar por nuestras desgracias. Podía haberse llevado toda la caja, y solo cogió un billete que nos ayudara a comer ese día.

Jota- Y ahora... ( le amenazó con la pistola)

Vendedor- No dispares...!

Entonces Jota apretó el gatillo...

... mojando al vendedor con agua de la pistola de juguete con la que le apuntaba.

Vendedor- Serás desgraciado!

Jota se giró hacia mí deprisa.

Jota- Corre tía, corre! ( Riendo )

Corrimos calle abajo, cada vez más deprisa... pero el vendedor no duró mucho persiguiéndonos, el pobre hombre no estaba en muy buena forma física. Cruzamos algunas callejuelas corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo sin ni siquiera saber por donde pasábamos, no estábamos en nuestro pueblo, robar allí era arriesgado, todo el mundo se conocía. Así que teníamos que ir a los pueblos colindantes a por nuestros pequeños botines.

Pepa-Mira que eres cabrón, otra vez con la broma de la pistolita! ( Riendo y corriendo )

Jota- Lo sé... pero tú me quieres igual, verdad?! ( Riendo y corriendo )

Pepa-Claro que te quiero! ( Riendo y corriendo por delante de él )

Jota- Y yo a ti, enana ( Riendo y corriendo )

Fue lo último que le oí decir... después, un frenazo, y un gran golpe. Un coche lo arrolló. Su cuerpo hacía movimientos espasmódicos... su oído sangraba...el golpe había sido tremendo. No recuerdo mucho más de aquel momento. Sólo yo arrodillada a su lado.

Pepa-NO! NO TE VAYAS! NO ME ABANDONES, YO YA NO SÉ SEGUIR SIN TI ! POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR...! ( Llorando desgarradoramente)

Llorar no sirvió de nada. La ambulancia no llego a tiempo... el chico del coche la había llamado, al principió le culpé a él... pero ahora que puedo analizar las imágenes del momento... fue culpa nuestra, íbamos corriendo sin mirar, ... cruzamos sin mirar... y yo me salvé, porque el me cedió el paso en el último callejón...

Los enfermeros que bajaron de la ambulancia intentaron hacer algo... pero murió. Murió en la calle, como un animal... como había vivido. Se lo llevaron, y yo me quedé allí, temblando, sola... sentada en el asfalto... manchada de su sangre. Miré para los lados, desconcertada, desprotegida... y las vi.

Sus gafas estaban allí. Las cogí y las apreté contra mí. A partir de ese día las llevaría siempre conmigo, hiciera sol, nevara... porque yo también me sentía "especial" como él dijo la primera vez. Me sentía especial por haber conocido a la persona más maravillosa de mundo, de que me hubiera salvado...

Para los demás...?

Una rata callejera

Para mí...?

Mi compañero... mi hermano.

Prometí llevarlas siempre conmigo... y no llorar nunca. Llevándolas conmigo, recordaría siempre de donde venía, si alguna vez las cosas se volvían mejores.

Para los demás...?

Unas gafas.

Para mí...?

El alma de mi compañero... el alma de mi hermano.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

SILVIA

Me quedé helada, una vez más, escuchando parte del pasado de Pepa... no sé como lo hacía pero siempre me sorprendía un poco más... cuanto sufrimiento tenía que aguantar? No era justo...

Mi enfado se disipó con lo que Sara me había contado. Me quedé sola en clase, pensativa... hasta que pasó Paula por allí, y se me encendió la bombilla, después de saludarnos.

Silvia-Tienes que ayudarme, vigila en la puerta que no venga nadie, sobre todo Pepa, vale?

Paula-Eh? Qué vas a hacer? Por qué siempre me cogéis a mí para ayudaros en vuestras maldades? ( En la puerta vigilando)

Silvia-Porque sabemos que en el fondo te gusta, tonta ( Sonriendo )

Paula-Bueno...vale, es verdad ( Sonriendo )

Silvia-Va, vigila.

Fui hasta la mesa de Pepa, cogí su mochila y empecé a rebuscar en ella.

Paula-La estás robando? Silvia, vale que estés enfadada con ella, pero robarle? Como te pille te mata.

Silvia-Es un préstamo, no un robo.

Paula-Y qué esperas cogerle, la calculadora? Uy, qué malvada Silvia... ( Riendo )

Silvia-No, esto-

Saqué las gafas del bolsillo y las sostuve en mis manos.

Paula-Qué? No! eso no Silvia! Como te pille te mata! Que Pepa con sus gafas es como Pocholo con su mochila!

Silvia-Se le pasará, venga, vamos! Antes de que venga!

Huimos de la escena del crimen sin que nadie se percatara de ello… por una vez un plan nos salía bien.

….

Horas después estaba en mi casa... agotada. Había ido por todo el pueblo buscando una óptica... y contando que sólo había tres, una de ellas estaba cerrada... y en las otras dos me habían dicho que no podían repararlas... empezaba a pensar que me había equivocado con el plan.

Abrí mi portátil en el escritorio y estuve buscando... hasta que encontré una óptica bastante antigua en el pueblo de al lado... quizás allí sí sabrían ayudarme. Tenía que hacerlo ya, antes de que Pepa reparase en la desaparición de su objeto más querido. Miré la dirección, era el pueblo de al lado, sólo estaba a quince kilómetros, me fui a levantar:

Silvia-( Si me doy prisa me da tiempo a ir antes de que venga Pepa y...mierda! Las fiestas! No hay transporte público...mierda...)

Miré las gafas de Pepa encima de mi mesa... y pensé que era una locura, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Silvia- ( Iré andando )

Pensé que seguramente Pepa se rebotaría conmigo, pero le mandé un sms a su móvil, diciéndole que ese día me había surgido una urgencia y que no podría quedar para el trabajo, que quedaríamos mañana. Recibí llamadas de Paula y los demás diciéndome que bajara a las fiestas, que era mi primer año, que las tenía que ver... y la verdad que me tentaba, pero hacer eso por Pepa era mucho más importante, ya habría más fiestas el año que viene. Me puse mi ropa deportiva, ya que era una caminata y tenía que estar preparada.

Fui hacia la salida del pueblo, y a partir de ahí caminé y caminé por una carretera que se me estaba haciendo eterna... cuando empezó a llover. Genial, no sólo estaba cansada, también estaba empapada. Un rato después, llegué hasta la tienda... había llegado por los pelos, cinco minutos antes de que cerraran. Cuando entré la vendedora se me quedó mirando pasmada... era normal, estaba sudando, a la vez empapada por la lluvia, cansada... pero daba igual, había llegado y eso era lo que me importaba.

Vendedora- Buenas tardes... te encuentras bien chica?

Silvia-Sí, sí... no se preocupe, es que vengo andado desde el pueblo de al lado y...

Vendedora- Andando? Estás loca? Esa carretera es muy estrecha! Te podían haber atropellado!

Silvia-Lo sé... pero necesitaba venir hasta aquí.

Vendedora- Muy importante tiene que ser el asunto, no?

Silvia-Sí, sí que lo es ( Sonriendo )

Vendedora- Dime, en que te puedo ayudar?

Le comenté cual era mi problema con las gafas, que nadie quería reparármelas... efectivamente, ella me explicó que eran un modelo muy antiguo, que había que sustituir la patilla que estaba destrozada, y que al ser tan antiguo era difícil de encontrar una sustituta...y caro. Le dije que no me importaba el dinero, que necesitaba que se reparasen.

Vendedora- Por qué tanta insistencia?, tienes miles de gafas para elegir nuevas.

Silvia-Ya, pero yo no quiero otras, necesito estas...

Vendedora- Alguien especial, verdad? ( Sonriendo)

Silvia-Sí... ( Sonrojada )

Vendedora- No te preocupes, encontraremos un recambio. Ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado y lo miramos por el ordenador, a ver si puedo pedirlo a algún sitio...

Me senté, impactada por la amabilidad de esa mujer.

Silvia-Pero... usted no cerraba ya? Se querrá ir a casa, yo no quiero molestarla...

Vendedora- Hombre, si es por alguien especial puedo hacer una excepción... una no se encuentra con alguien especial todos los días, no?

Silvia-Muchas gracias, de verdad... esto es muy importante para mí y...

Vendedora- Para haber venido andando, desde allí, bajo la lluvia, tiene que serlo, por eso lo vamos a encontrar. ( Sonriendo )

Estuvimos horas buscando como locas... hasta que lo encontramos. La vendedora...Isabel, encargó un recambio a la capital. Había estado algo cabizbaja hasta entonces... pero al ver que podría darle las gafas a Pepa, arregladas, cuando ella pensaba que no iba a poder ser, me llenó otra vez de alegría... y no era porque pensara que iba a ganar puntos con Pepa, ni siquiera lo hacía para que me perdonara... simplemente... quería verla feliz.

Isabel- Bueno, ha sido duro, pero lo hemos conseguido ( Riendo )

Silvia-Sí! Muchas gracias de verdad, no sé como agradecértelo...

Isabel- No tienes por qué... sabes qué? Si yo a tu edad hubiera hecho cosas así, por esa persona especial... ahora las cosas serían de otra forma. Por eso te ayudo ( Sonrió )

Charlamos un rato más.

Silvia-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya, que si no mi padre me va a matar.

Isabel- Piensas volver andando?

Silvia-Claro.

Isabel- De eso nada, yo te llevo en coche.

Silvia-Pero no te molestes, de verdad que no hace falta!

Isabel- Hija que son quince km, no te voy a llevar al Sahara. ( Riendo )

Silvia-De acuerdo, gracias otra vez.

Isabel- Ya te he dicho que no hay de qué.

Me llevó hasta casa... y lo agradecí mucho, no me apetecía volver a pegarme la caminata otra vez... había tenido suerte de que la vendedora fuera alguien como Isabel.

Isabel- Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí ( Sonriendo ) Corre, entra, a ver si vas a tener lío en casa.

Silvia-Muchas...

Isabel- Que no me las des! ( reímos ) Pásate mañana a por las gafas, vale? Conozco al gerente de la tienda a las que la pedí, somos amigos, y seguro que para mañana ya te las tengo como nuevas.

Se lo agradecí, aunque ella no quería, y entré en casa, alegre y aliviada.

….

SILVIA

Era sábado. Me desperté con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba ansiosa por ir a buscar las gafas de Pepa y hacerla sonreír, estaba segura de que se iba a alegrar cuando las tuviera de nuevo en sus manos, arregladas. Me pasé todo el día nerviosa, esperando el momento en ir al pueblo de al lado. Mi padre me preguntó si iba a salir... tuve que mentirle, diciéndole que iba a ir a las fiestas con mis amigos, por lo que él se alegró.

Llegó la tarde, iba a salir hacia mi caminata particular... cuando me di cuenta de que ese día había quedado con Pepa... y de que tenía que posponerlo... otra vez. Cogí mi móvil y escribí.

SMS SILVIA: " Hla. Lo sient pero hoy tmpoco puedo kdar, tngo k hacer 1a cosa imxtante. Lo djamos para mñna, vale? "

Sabía que se iba a enfadar... de hecho me llamó unas cuantas veces, y me envió un mensaje.

SMS PEPA : " Bueno, k pasa cntigo? M stas vacilando o k?"

Lo sentí por ella, pero apagué el móvil, cuando le diera su regalo se le pasaría el enfado. Me cambié de ropa, y cuando mi padre estaba distraído, salí por la puerta. La caminata de ese día fue peor que la del día de anterior... ya no llovía, pero estaba todo embarrado. Estuve resbalando constantemente hasta que llegué... derrotada. Entré en la tienda saludando a Isabel, que me saludó alegremente.

Isabel- No me digas que has vuelto a venir andando? Chiquilla! Que estás de barro hasta arriba!

Silvia-Lo sé... es que los transportes siguen fuera de servicio... y ya sabes, es importante el asunto ( Sonriendo )

Isabel- Si, lo sé... no me vas a contar más detalladamente quien es esa persona?

Enrojecí al momento... me daba vergüenza confesar que era una chica... Isabel era una chica joven y amable, supuse que debido a su juventud no iba a juzgarme... pero aun así...

Silvia-Bueno pues...es una persona que he conocido este año, ya te dije que era nueva aquí... y...

Isabel- Y estás perdidamente enamorada de esa chica.

Silvia-Sí, la verdad es que...qué?

Isabel- ( Rio ) Vamos Silvia, es evidente... si fuera un chico no te hubieras referido a él como " Esa persona" constantemente... te has sonrojado? Qué mona... no lo pases mal! Si es lo más normal del mundo, de verdad!

Silvia-Es que... me cuesta mucho decirlo y aceptar que... que esté así por una chica... mi padre nunca lo entendería y...

Isabel- Bueno, cuando sepa lo feliz que te hace seguramente lo entenderá, aunque le cueste, no crees?.

Silvia- ( Reí ) No creo... la odia

Isabel- Bueno, tú no te preocupes ahora por eso.

Silvia-Me preocupa más ella...

Isabel- Y eso?

Silvia-Ella me dijo que me quería... y me lo demostró... pero yo me porté mal con ella, porque no quería aceptar que estaba enamorada, y cuando lo quise hacer... ya era tarde... me dijo que ya no siente nada por mí...y ...

Isabel- Bueno... entiendo que estés mal, pero si ella te lo demostró, y dice que tan fuerte era ese sentimiento... tú crees que se le ha pasado de un día para otro? Imposible.

Silvia-Ya, si ya lo sé... si cuando estoy con ella yo noto que reacciona como si aún...

Isabel- De verdad, no te preocupes. Además, tienes que seguir luchando... y ahora mismo tienes esto para conseguirlo ( Sonrió )

Me enseñó las gafas... arregladas, impolutas. Antes estaban muy desmejoradas, viejas... y ahora... estaban totalmente relucientes, con la misma imagen que antes, pero como si fueran nuevas. Me alegré al instante.

Silvia-Es increíble! Parecen nuevas! Le va a encantar! ( Sonriendo )

Isabel- Lo sé, soy una máquina ( Riendo )

Silvia-Sí que lo eres! Muchas gracias, de verdad... cuánto te debo? ( Sacando la cartera )

Isabel- Nada ( Tajante )

Silvia-Como qué nada? No, ha debido costar un dinero y...

Isabel- Y es mi regalo, para que sigas adelante y no te rindas! Me harás ese favor? ( Sonriendo )

Silvia-Claro... de verdad, muchas gracias.

La abracé, se lo agradecí un millón de veces...Así que volví caminando hacia casa, pletórica y resguardando las gafas como si fueran lo más importante del mundo... de hecho lo eran para mí en ese momento... en eso iba pensando cuando me resbalé y me caí, conseguí proteger las gafas del golpe... pero mi rodilla se llevó la peor parte. Un inmenso dolor me invadió, apenas podía caminar... pero tenía que llegar, ya faltaba poco, y la sonrisa de Pepa cada vez estaba más cerca.

Cuándo llegué a casa mi padre no estaba... menos mal. Llegué hecha un asco, cubierta de barro, dolorida, cojeando... pero me daba igual. Fui hasta mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue guardar las gafas en mi cajón. Después caminé como pude hasta la ducha,... cuando salí me tumbé en la cama... necesitaba descansar, me dolía todo.

Y así, con una sonrisa, y esperando el día siguiente... me dormí con las luces encendidas.

…..

SILVIA

Me desperté con la luz de la mañana... y sonreí al instante. Me pasé todo el día de aquí para allá, esperando que llegara el momento para ver a Pepa y darle su regalo. Tuve suerte de más, ese día mi padre salió. Me estaba viniendo muy bien que mi padre tuviera tanta vida social. Después de comer le envié otro mensaje a Pepa para que viniera a mi casa, aprovechando que mi padre ya se había ido y no volvería hasta la noche. No me contestó... esperaba que fuese a venir... estuve media tarde mirando el teléfono... hasta que sonó el timbre.

Otra vez, bajé los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, a punto de matarme. En la puerta intenté tranquilizarme y hacerme esperar un poco. Pero no me salió bien la jugada, cuando estaba pegada a la puerta haciendo tiempo...

Pepa-( Desde fuera ) Silvia, me vas abrir o qué? Que te he oído bajar!

Me puse colorada como un tomate, y abrí la puerta. Se la notaba más enfadada de lo normal estos días...

Pepa-A qué juegas?

Silvia-Yo...a nada, por? ( Haciéndome la tonta )

Pepa-No, a nada, bajas como un elefante las escaleras y luego no me abres.

Silvia-Yo? Qué va, habrán sido imaginaciones tuyas, yo acabo de bajar ahora...

Pepa-Ya, sí, imaginaciones, claro. Está tu padre?

Silvia-No ( Sonriendo )

Entró en casa apartándome bruscamente para pasar, y fue a ir hacia el salón.

Silvia-No vamos al salón, vamos a mi cuarto.

Se giró con cara de pocos amigos.

Pepa-Y eso por qué?

Silvia-Y por qué no? Además, tengo las cosas ahí arriba

Pepa-Pues te espero aquí abajo.

Silvia-( Suspirando ) Pepa, por favor, no seas cría vale? Vamos arriba ( Empecé a subir los escalones )

Pepa-Y que me llame esta cría…hay que joderse. ( Murmurando )

Silvia-Cómo?

Pepa-Nada.

Llegamos a mi cuarto, entró con desconfianza. Le señalé la cama.

Silvia-Siéntate ahí y...

Pepa-( Interrumpiendo tajantemente ) No.

Silvia-No? Como que no? Pepa el escritorio es pequeño, no hay sitio para las dos.

Pepa-Que no me siento ahí, no quiero ( Señalando la cama )

Me costó... pero lo entendí. Aún estaba resentida conmigo por eso... lo habíamos hecho en esa cama, y ahora no quería ni sentarse en ella... la tarde se presentaba divertida... Suspiré.

Silvia-Como quieras, ya me siento yo.

Pepa-Genial.

Nos pusimos cada una a lo nuestro, sin hablarnos. Me estaba cabreando tanto, que había olvidado el tema de las gafas. No me hablaba,... ni siquiera me miraba, lo único que hacía era bufar cabreada de vez en cuando, y creo que lo de la puerta tampoco había sido para ponerse así. Así que me decidí:

Silvia-De verdad crees que es para ponerse así que haya tardado en abrirte la puerta? Porque no lo entiendo. No necesitas una excusa para ignorarme como has hecho hasta ahora, simplemente hazlo y ya está.

Pepa- ( Bufando, sin girarse ) Silvia, déjame en paz por favor, hoy no tengo el día para estas tonterías.

Silvia-Entiendo que para ti sea una tontería, pero a mí me haces daño con esto sabes? Para mí no es ninguna tontería.

Golpeó la mesa dejando el boli que tenía en la mano, y se giró.

Pepa-Que no es por ti, vale? No todo tiene que ver contigo en mi vida!

Me levanté al instante, enfadada.

Silvia-No tienes por qué ponerte así conmigo, sabes?

Suspiró. Apoyó en las rodillas sus codos, y enterró su cara en sus manos. No contestó. Me dio pena... quizá le estaba pasando algo que la preocupaba... así que me acerqué hasta ella, arrodillándome a la altura de su cara, y le aparté las manos con cuidado.

Silvia-Dime qué te pasa... por favor... quizá pueda ayudarte, y si no puedo por lo menos te desahogas... por favor... ( Mirando a sus ojos )

Ella suspiró de nuevo, y mirando para otro lado, empezó a hablar.

Pepa-Es que se me ha perdido una cosa muy importante para mí... que antes además se me había roto... y me siento muy mal, necesito encontrarlas...

Silvia-Las gafas?

Me miró sorprendida.

Pepa-Sí, como lo sabes?

Silvia-Intuición ( Sonriendo )

Pepa-Ah...pues vale... ( Cabizbaja )

Me levanté del suelo, y disimuladamente, por detrás de mi espalda abrí el cajón y las cogí... tenía suerte de que no quisiera ni mirarme, así no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Silvia-A ver Pepa... tengo una noticia buena, y otra mala, cual quieres primero?

Pepa-Silvia, no estoy para jueguecitos, en serio.

Silvia-Va! no seas así! Elige, la buena o la mala? ( sonriendo )

Pepa-Silvia...

Silvia-ELIGE!

Pepa-LA MALA, A VER, LA MALA! ( Malhumorada )

Silvia-A ver... la mala es que yo fui quien cogí tus gafas, pero...

Pepa- ( Levantándose de la silla) Qué..?

Silvia-Sí, pero escucha, es que...( Sonriendo )

Pepa-Pero...? PERO...?!

Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, agitada.

Silvia-Pepa, escucha, es que...( Sonriendo )

Pepa-PERO SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ VAS?!

El grito tan grande que me metió me dejó sin habla, y con la sangre helada, mi sonrisa se borró al instante...

Pepa-Y ENCIMA ME LO DICES RIÉNDOTE? TÚ DE QUE VAS, EH? DE QUÉ VAS?! (Acercándose a mi amenazadora) TE HE PEDIDO MIL VECES QUE ME IGNORES, QUE ME DEJES, QUE NO QUIERO SABER DE TÍ, INCLUSO QUE NO ME TOQUES, PERO TENGO QUE HACER ESTA MIERDA DE TRABAJO CONTIGO... Y TÚ PARECE QUE NO TE ENTERAS!

Mi mundo se estaba viniendo abajo... quise cortarla, pero sus gritos me estaban dejando petrificada. Empecé a notar como las lágrimas caían por mi cara, mientras intentaba negarle con la cabeza, decirle que se estaba equivocando.

Pepa-NO? NO QUÉ, EH?! QUE NO TE ENTERAS DE NADA ! QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES, Y MUCHO MENOS QUE TOQUES MIS COSAS, JODER! QUIÉN COÑO TE CREES PARA TOCAR MIS COSAS, EH? A CASO SABES EL VALOR QUE TIENEN PARA MÍ? SABES QUE ESE SIMPLE OBJETO ES MÁS IMPORTANTE DE LO QUE TU SERÁS EN MI VIDA NUNCA? NO, TÚ QUE VAS A SABER ( Se giró mirando mi habitación) SI ERES UNA PUTA NIÑA MALCRIADA A LA QUE NO LE HAN ENSEÑADO LA PRIVACIDAD DE LOS DEMÁS, ( Cogió uno de los peluches que había en mi cama y lo tiró contra la pared, llena de rabia) PUEDO HACER YO ESTO CON TUS COSAS ENTONCES, VERDAD? PUEDO LANZAR POR LOS AIRES TUS PELUCHES DE NIÑA REPELENTE, IGUAL QUE TÚ TOCAS MIS COSAS PORQUE SÍ, NO?

Empecé a respirar con dificultad del llanto. No podía dejar de sollozar, me estaba destrozando por dentro. No limpié mis lágrimas, porque mis manos estaban ocupadas... por las gafas de Pepa.

Pepa-DEJA DE LLORAR, JODER! SIEMPRE ESTÁS LLORANDO POR TODO! ESPERO QUE AL MENOS TE HAYAS DIVERTIDO CON ESTA GILIPOLLEZ! ESPERO QUE TE HAYAS DIVERTIDO HACIÉNDOME SUFRIR POR PENSAR QUE LAS HABÍA PERDIDO, ... DONDE COJONES ESTÁN, DÁMELAS AHORA MISMO!

No podía moverme... estaba destrozada y atemorizada por sus gritos a partes iguales. Sólo lloraba. Se acercó hacia mí y empezó a zarandearme con fuerza.

Pepa-HABLA! DONDE ESTÁN?!

Entonces, me separé de ella, y lentamente le enseñé lo que tenía entre las manos...

Su cara reflejó sorpresa al ver las gafas, como nuevas. Intenté hablar como pude, debido a los sollozos se me entrecortaban las palabras, había esperado verla sonreír, y en lugar de eso me había llevado un buen rapapolvo... yo solo quería hacerla feliz, y en lugar de eso... en lugar de eso la tenía a ella chillándome como nunca lo había hecho, y yo rota hecha un mar de lágrimas:

Silvia-A..aquí las tie..tienes.

Ella las cogió acercando sus manos despacio, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido. Miró las gafas, y luego me miró a mí, con un gesto totalmente desconcertado y arrepentido a la vez.

Pepa-Pero...Silvia...?


	4. ¿Por qué haces esto?

*CAP.4: "¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?"*

SILVIA

Miró las gafas, y luego me miró a mí, con un gesto totalmente desconcertado y arrepentido a la vez.

Pepa-Pero...Silvia...?

Silvia-Lo...lo siento, yo te escu...escuché decir que no te las pod..podían arreglar, y entonces las cog..cogí para intentar..lo yo, porque Sara me explicó por..por qué eran tan importantes para ti...y... yo sólo quería que me per..perdonaras ( Sollozando más fuerte y tapándome la cara con las manos)

Pepa-Pero como has...?

Silvia-Tuv...tuve que ir al pueblo de al lad..lado ant..antes de ayer y la de la tienda y.. y yo estuvimos hor..horas buscando un recambio, porque aqu..aquí nadie podía arreglarlas y por eso te di plan..plantón estos días ( Sollozando)

Pepa-Pero si estos días no había autobuses ni nada... ( Desconcertada )

Silvia-Ya...es q...es que tuve que ir andando...( Llorando más)

Pepa observó sus gafas... y su mundo se le cayó encima, dándose cuenta de la metedura de pata que había cometido. Dejó las gafas en la mesa,...

Pepa-Silvia, lo siento, perdóname... perdóname yo...

Lloré más fuerte sin a penas escuchar lo que decía. Entonces...caminó hasta mí... y sin esperármelo...

...me abrazó. Pero yo no respondí, seguí tapándome la cara con las manos y llorando aún más.

Pepa-Lo siento, lo siento... perdóname por favor, lo siento Silvia, lo siento...( Abrazándome más fuerte)

No respondí, ni me moví.

Pepa-Silvia... soy una gilipollas, has hecho todo esto por mí y yo chillándote... lo siento, joder, perdóname... todo lo que te he dicho no iba en serio, estaba desquiciada, perdóname...

Quería contestarle, pero era incapaz de parar. Entonces acercó su boca a mi oído, aun abrazándome, y empezó a susurrarme:

Pepa- No llores más, por favor...te he asustado gritándote, verdad? ( Asentí sin articular palabra ) Soy un animal... perdóname ( Sollocé ) No, por favor, no llores más ( Se abrazó más a mí, susurrando ) No llores princesa...por favor...

Entonces me separé de ella algunos centímetros, casi pegada a su cara.

Silvia- ( Susurrando ) Me has... me has llamado princesa?

Pepa- ( Susurrando ) Claro, sigues siendo mi princesa ( Sonriendo )

Sus palabras y su sonrisa provocaron que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, y que fuera dejando de llorar poco a poco.

Silvia-De verdad..? ( Susurrando )

Pepa-Claro...estemos como estemos, siempre lo serás. ( susurrando )

Pasó sus dedos por mis mejillas, limpiando mis lágrimas, aunque seguían cayendo algunas.

Pepa- No llores, por favor…( Susurrando )

Entonces empezó lo que había estado deseando que pasara desde hace tiempo. Empezó a dejar suaves besos por mi mejilla para intentar consolarme. Me abracé a ella, y dejé que siguiera. Fue limpiando mis lágrimas con sus labios, repartiendo besos por mi cara, despacio...

Pepa-( Entre besos) Perdóname... me perdonas?

Asentí con mi cabeza. Sus besos me estaban dejando sin respiración... y sin habla. No podía creer que después de tanta muestra de odio por su parte estuviera haciendo eso... pero no me importaba, al contrario, deseaba desesperadamente que no parara. Siguió repartiendo besos por mi mejilla…cada vez más cerca a la comisura de mis labios... pero nunca llegaba.

Entonces pensé... ahora o nunca, giré un poco mi cara y nuestros labios se rozaron. Ella paró... la miré a los ojos, y pude ver la duda... no sabía que hacer... pensé que entonces ya habría acabado mi oportunidad pero...

... me dio un leve y lento beso en los labios. Yo le respondí con otro... ella con otro... y caímos en una espiral de suaves y cortos besos en la boca. No aguantaba más, posé mis manos en su cara y la atraje hacia mí, besándola haciendo más fuerza con mis labios esta vez. Ella dudó, se quedó parada, pero yo no iba a dejar que eso pasase, y lo volví a hacer. Siguió sin hacer nada... entonces volví a atacar, esta vez de forma diferente. Sujeté su cara con mis manos, y lentamente lamí sus labios con la punta de mi lengua.

Estaba segura de que esto funcionaría, las dudas en sus ojos se disiparon y dieron paso a un brillo de pasión. Empezó a besarme una y otra vez, eran besos cortos, como picos, cada vez más rápidos, ... cargados de ganas y de indecisión a mismo tiempo. Empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras hacía esto, y yo sabía por qué… lo estaba deseando, pero no se atrevía. Por una vez ella era la indecisa... pero yo iba a acabar con esa indecisión.

La atraje otra vez hacia mí con mis manos, y mordí sus labios, para luego lamerlos otra vez. Con esto acabé de volverla loca. Empezó a besarme con furia... besándome, mordiéndome, lamiéndome, ... y yo empezaba a volverme loca también. Me empujó, haciéndome chocar contra la puerta... me golpeé en la espalda, pero me dio igual, porque su cuerpo " cayó " sobre el mío al instante. Había conseguido que Pepa perdiera la razón, y eso me excitaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. Cogí su cara, que estaba hundida en mi cuello mordiéndolo, y la hice chocar con la mía, entreabriendo mi boca pegada a la suya y buscando su lengua con la mía. Esto hizo que nuestra locura acrecentara, podía sentir dentro de mi boca como Pepa empezaba a jadear, sintiendo mis manos acariciando y arañando su cuello.

Bajé mis manos hacia el borde de su sudadera y tiré para arriba. Ella lo entendió perfectamente, pues se separó de mi unos segundos para quitársela ella misma, lanzarla al suelo y volver a pegarse a mí rápidamente. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a entrelazarse sin descanso... la otra vez, Pepa había sido muy cariñosa y cuidadosa conmigo... pero esta vez era brusca, agitada, voraz... y estaba consiguiendo excitarme más aún que la otra vez. Esto me sorprendió a mi misma, a la niña cursi, la delicada...

Confirmé mi teoría cuando me levantó del suelo por la cintura. Yo rodeé su cintura y su cuello con piernas y brazos. Hundió nuevamente su cara en mi cuello... empezó a lamerlo, y después a succionarlo... y para esas alturas mis manos estaban en su cabeza agarrándose a su pelo con fuerza... los primeros gemidos empezaron a salir por mi garganta... pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez no me avergonzaba.

Ella volvía una y otra vez a la carga, mordiendo mi cuello, y restregándose contra mi cuerpo, consiguiendo que mi espalda chocara contra la puerta constantemente. Decidí compensar mi actitud cortada de la otra vez... estaba fuera de mí, nunca pensé que llegaría a arrancarme de esa forma. Me quité yo misma mi camiseta y mi sujetador mientras ella seguía sosteniéndome contra la puerta. Cuando lo hice ella me miró, impresionada... tampoco se lo esperaba, pero a esas alturas yo ya no estaba para más juegos. Puse una de mis manos en su nuca y la atraje hacia mi pecho... eso la provocó e incitó aún más, ... sentí como empezó a lamer mis pechos, a morderlos... hasta que metió uno de mis pezones en su boca y lo succionó, cada vez más fuerte. Mis gemidos cada vez se escapaban de mi garganta más incontroladamente. Clavé mis uñas en su nuca, y agarré su pelo con fuerza mientras seguía gimiendo, cuando ella empezó a mordisquear mi pezón. Entonces...

PEPA

...entonces me cansé de jugar. No podía aguantarlo más. Caminé hacia la cama con Silvia rodeándome la cintura con sus piernas. La dejé sobre la cama y me subí sobre ella. Empecé a besarla con frenesí... nunca nadie había conseguido desatar la locura en mí de esa manera. La besé sin parar, dejando que su lengua se enredara con la mía, mientras le desabrochaba rápidamente los pantalones. Ella no se cortó e hizo lo mismo con los míos... me moría de ganas por tenerla ya, y al parecer ella también. Cuando desabrochó mis pantalones me incorporé un poco, y rápidamente me deshice de mi camiseta y de mi sujetador... esta vez no estaba para delicadezas. Me tumbé sobre ella y seguí besando, lamiendo y mordiendo sus pechos otro rato más... podía notar como esto la volvía loca, arañándome la espalda cuando la mordía.

Con los botones de su pantalón ya desabrochados, empecé a tirar de ellos hasta quitárselos, haciendo luego lo mismo con los míos, y tirarlos hacia a algún lado de la habitación... no me dio tiempo a ver donde, porque ella ya estaba tirándome de mí para atraerme otra vez hacia su boca... no me cansaba de besarla. Apartó sus labios de los míos, y empezó a llenar mi cara de besos, recorriéndola hasta mi oído... el que empezó a lamer... empecé a jadear mientras hacía esto, sin saberlo, había encontrado mi punto débil... y se había dado cuenta porque empezó a pasar su lengua por él con más intensidad. Mientras me hacía esto, separe sus muslos y me coloqué entre ellos, ... estaba volviéndome loca, pero no iba a dejar que ganara el juego, así que empecé a moverme, frotando mi sexo contra el suyo a través de la ropa interior. Ella separó su lengua de mi oído al instante,... para empezar a gemir en éste. Había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad... pero ya no podía parar, apoyé mis manos en el colchón para moverme con más fuerza y así conseguir "ganarla" en ese juego singular que ella había iniciado. Silvia se amarró a mi espalda, gimiendo, y yo jadeando, cada vez más... sonreí, y cerca de su oído:

Pepa- Y ahora qué? ( Susurrando )

Debí aprender a callarme a tiempo... pensando que lo tenía ganado, ella metió una de sus manos por dentro de mi ropa interior... no me lo esperaba, pero, definitivamente esa noche Silvia me estaba sorprendiendo... puso su cara frente a la mía, y sonriendo, empezó a acariciarme, cada vez haciendo más presión contra mi sexo... y yo... yo no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada... entonces, cuando ya me tenía totalmente embobada... me beso y ,luego me penetró bruscamente con dos de sus dedos, ... un gran gruñido se escapó de mi garganta resonando en su boca, pude sentir como ella gimió al sentirlo.

Empecé a moverme sobre Silvia, mientras ella movía sus dedos dentro de mí, cada vez más rápido, penetrándome más y más fuerte... mis movimientos sobre ella cada vez eran más furiosos... escondí mi cara en su cuello mientras jadeaba con locura... me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir nada parecido. Ella movió mi cara y empezó a besar mi frente, sujetándome del pelo, mientras su otra mano seguía haciéndome perder la cabeza. Empecé a sentir como mis músculos se tensaban y cuando estaba a punto de llegar...

...ella nos giró, y se colocó encima de mí... sonriendo.

Silvia- Ahora esto. ( Susurrando )

Se deshizo de la ropa que quedaba en mi cuerpo, y de la suya, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Decidí que ella no seguiría llevando el mando, así que me senté, con ella encima, y mientras la besaba llevé mi mano entre sus piernas... pude sentir su excitación en mis dedos, realmente aquello era una auténtica locura... cuando menos lo esperaba, la penetré con mis dedos, de una forma mucho más brusca de lo que lo había hecho antes. Ella gimió fuertemente, e hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Empezó a moverse encima de mí, yo con ella... nos besábamos, movíamos... cada vez más, aumentando el ritmo de los movimientos y de nuestra propia locura. Yo no pude aguantar mucho más, y aunque silenciosamente, jadeando... llegué al orgasmo más intenso de mi vida, llegando a marearme, apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho de Silvia, mientras ella, llegaba a la vez que yo moviéndose sobre mí, mucho más rápido que antes, abrazándome, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda... hasta que acabó rompiendo a gritos en un orgasmo:

Silvia-Sí..! Sí...! Pepa…Pepa..! Te quiero! ( Moviéndose y gimiendo )

Pepa-…Te quiero… ( Jadeando )

SILVIA

Mi respiración se cortó al instante, y la miré...ella apartó su mirada...

Silvia-Qu...qué has dicho?

Yo estaba todavía sentada sobre ella, apartó su mirada de la mía al instante.

Pepa-Yo? Nada.

Silvia-Sí, si que lo has dicho.

Intentó moverse para apartarme, pero yo sujeté su cara con mis manos.

Silvia-Pepa, si lo has dicho. Has dicho que me quieres.

Pepa-No ( sin saber a donde mirar)

Me empujó levemente, apartándose de mí, caminó por mi habitación, buscando su ropa y empezando a vestirse. Me quedé sentada, tapándome con las sábanas... mirándola.

Silvia-Por qué haces esto? ( mirando hacia las sábanas, intentando reprimir las lágrimas )

Pepa-Por qué hago qué? ( subiéndose los pantalones )

Empecé a llorar... ella pensaba que todo lo arreglaba así... pero sentía una presión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar, era como una pesadilla que nunca acababa, y cuando parecía que acababa, cuando la tenía conmigo, cuando parecía que ya estaba todo perdonado... volvía, volvía esa sensación de ahogamiento, de falta de aire, de desesperación...

Silvia-Por qué me haces esto? Es por venganza? Te acuestas conmigo, me dices que me quieres... y te vas? Es por lo que pasó con Gonzalo, verdad? ( Empezando a llorar) No me lo vas a perdonar nunca, vas a seguir haciéndomelo pagar...?

Pepa se sentó cerca de mí e intento tocarme, pero yo me aparté y di rienda suelta a mis lágrimas.

Pepa-Silvia, no es una venganza, no es eso...

Silvia-Entonces dime qué es?! ( Alzando la voz ) Porque yo ya no puedo más Pepa, no puedo! Intento comprenderte, he intentado darte tiempo, he intentado que me perdones... lo he intentado todo! Y tú sólo me despistas, una y otra vez... qué quieres de mí Pepa? Qué es lo que buscas? Porque yo ya no lo sé, y no puedo más... ( Hundiendo mi cara en mis manos ) Dime qué es lo que quieres... dímelo ya, porque me estás destrozando... ( Llorando más fuerte )

No podía ni mirarla a la cara. No podía respirar. Ella se pasó las manos por el pelo, luego las usó para taparse la cara.

Pepa-No puedo estar contigo Silvia. Ni contigo, ni con nadie. No quiero.

Silvia-Entonces por qué te acuestas conmigo? Eso soy para ti? Un polvo? Un juego? Es eso, no? Soy un juego que te sube la autoestima.

Pepa-No eres un juego, ni un polvo. Silvia es que no te das cuenta? Intento alejarte de mi, pero tú no me dejas! No puedo seguir así Silvia, no puedo... sabes lo que me costó decirte que te quería la primera vez que nos acostamos? Sabes lo que me costó abrir mi corazón a alguien...? Y mira como acabé. Yo sé que tu me quieres, sé que estás arrepentida... y no sabes cuánto te agradezco las cosas que haces por mí... pero no puedo arriesgarme otra vez Silvia, no puedo... no quiero.

La miré, y la cogí de las manos.

Silvia-Entonces,... se acaba, sin más? Vas a echarlo todo a perder por un error que cometí, y que intento enmendar constantemente? Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer, qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?

Pepa- ( Interrumpiendo ) Es que no hay nada que hacer Silvia! ( Levantando la voz ) ... es que no tienes que hacer nada, porque yo ya… te quiero…

Sonreí, fui a acercarme a ella... pero me paró.

Pepa-Pero no quiero hacerlo... por favor Silvia, si de verdad me quieres, déjame tranquila... no me quieras, no quieras que te quiera... déjalo así. ( Se levantó ) Lo siento... siento haberme acostao contigo, siento haberte dao ilusiones... de verdad que lo siento, pero no puedo. No puedo volver a sentir el dolor que sentí por abrir mi corazón, no quiero. He sufrido mucho a lo largo de mi vida... y ya he tenido suficiente, Silvia. Perdóname.

Empezó a caminar hacia la ventana para irse.

Silvia-No...no te vayas, por favor! ( Llorando )

Se dio la vuelta, y se acercó hasta mí, arrodillándose, cogió mi cara con sus manos y me limpio las lágrimas. Pude ver el mismo dolor que yo sentía, en sus ojos, aunque ella no lo exteriorizaba.

Pepa-Silvia... eres perfecta...

Silvia-Entonces..?

Puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios para que no hablara.

Pepa-Eres preciosa, eres dulce, eres divertida... eres la chica con la que cualquiera sueña. Yo sé que estás mal por esto... pero no es tu culpa.

Silvia-Sí que lo es...( Llorando)

Pepa-Silvia, eres maravillosa, estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien mil veces mejor que yo, que te quiera y que...

La abracé. Aferrándome a su cuello con todas mis fuerzas.

Silvia-Pero es que yo te quiero a ti... ( Llorando amargamente)

Pepa-No me lo pongas más difícil, por favor...( Rodeándome suavemente con sus brazos)

Fue a separarse de mí, pero no la dejé. Me abracé a ella aún más fuerte, sabía que en cuanto la soltara se acabaría.

Silvia-P...por favor, dam...dame una oportunidad... cam...cambiaré, te lo juro, te lo juro! ( Noté como me abrazaba más fuerte ) Ser...seré lo que necesites qu...que sea...

Pepa-...Tú no tienes que cambiar...( Susurrando )

Silvia-D...da igual, cambiaré...dej...dejaré de ser repipi, y...y cursi, ha..haré lo q... que quieras per...pero por favor, no me dejes...no me dejes! ( Abrazándome más )

Intentó que no llorase. Intentó que me tranquilizara... y no lo conseguía, no la soltaba... estuve horas llorando abrazada a ella... se quedó conmigo, consolándome, abrazándome, acariciando mi pelo...hasta que caí dormida, agotada de llorar...

... cuando desperté, ya no estaba.

La había perdido...

...otra vez.

….

Días después…

SILVIA

Esos días fui del instituto a casa, y de casa al instituto, como un fantasma. Cuando mi padre estaba delante... simplemente, disimulaba. Pero el resto de las horas, no sonreía, no me ilusionaba... ni si quiera hablaba. ¿Para qué? Ella no iba a escucharme hablar ni verme reír... y si ella no lo hacía, me daba igual que los demás no lo hicieran. Tuvo el " bonito detalle" de entregar el resto del trabajo hecho por ella, con mi nombre. Pensándolo bien, ya hubiera sido el colmo que no lo hubiera hecho.

Mi hermana Lola me llamó al móvil un tanto enfadada por no haber pasado aún por su casa a verles desde que estaba ahí... tenía razón, pero esos días no podía. Le di largas como pude para aplazarlo... no era capaz de hacer el paripé de lo feliz que me encontraba mucho más tiempo. Prefería quedarme sola, en casa.

Otra mañana más... caminando por los pasillos del instituto hacia clase, fui a entrar, cuando alguien me lo impidió.

Gonzalo-Ey, hola Silvia...

Silvia-Hola, me dejas pasar?

Gonzalo-No, tenemos que hablar.

Silvia-Gonzalo... ahora no, vale?

Gonzalo-Sí, ahora sí.

Me cogió del brazo y me llevó lejos del bullicio de la clase, nos sentamos en un banco cerca de la puerta.

Gonzalo-Silvia, somos amigos, llevas unos días ausente, totalmente ida... dime qué te pasa, por favor.

Silvia-No tiene importancia, vale? Déjalo estar y...

Gonzalo-Sí, sí la tiene. Vas de aquí para allá como un fantasma, sin relacionarte con nadie, qué es , Silvia?

Silvia-Gonzalo no es nad...

Gonzalo- Es Pepa? ( Interrumpiéndome)

Le miré sorprendida. Otra vez. Otra vez lo había hecho, como aquella noche...

FLASHBACK*

Días después de la excursión a la nieve...

Estaba en casa de Gonzalo, en su cuarto, en su cama, ...y furiosa con Pepa. Vale, yo le había hecho daño... y vale, ella no sabía mis verdaderos sentimientos... aunque tampoco había que ser muy lista para darse cuenta, a pesar de lo que yo le pudiera decir... pero acostarse con DOS chicas a la vez, en MI cama... eso me había parecido demasiado. Así que yo iba a hacer lo propio... lo había retrasado lo más que había podido, pero había llegado el momento... iba a acostarme con Gonzalo. Quizá la venganza no era el mejor sentimiento para dar el paso, y para hacerlo con él, pero...

El empezó a besarme... pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de allí. No es que ni siquiera pensara en nada... es que estaba pensando en ella.

En sus labios sobre los míos...

Sus manos acariciándome...

Sus besos en mi cuello...

Sus manos deshaciéndose de mi ropa...

...en ella. Y la persona que me estaba tocando no era ella... no era Pepa.

Silvia- ( Incorporándome, sin la camiseta) Para!

Gonzalo- ( Incorporándose) Qué pasa? Silvia, yo... sabes que yo puedo esperar, que...

Silvia-No es eso Gonzalo... ( Hundiendo la cara en mis manos)

Gonzalo-Ya.

Me sorprendió... pensé que seguiría preguntándome,... pero no lo hizo. Asintió como si la respuesta estuviera más que clara... parece ser que para todo el mundo estaba más que claro... menos para mí.

Silvia-Ya...ya qué?

Gonzalo- ( Mirando hacia delante ) No me quieres.

Silvia-Gonzalo, yo... yo te quiero mucho, pero...

Gonzalo-Pero no estás enamorada de mí.

Silvia-Gonzalo, lo siento...no es por ti, es...

Gonzalo- Es Pepa. ( Mirándome )

Me dejó helada. Tan evidente era...? No, no podía admitirlo, no podía...

Silvia-Qué..? No, no, claro que no ( Levantándome y poniéndome la camiseta apresuradamente)

Gonzalo-Sí, claro que sí. ( Levantándose )

Silvia-No, no es lo que piensas...

Caminó hacia mí y me abrazó... dejándome noqueada otra vez.

Gonzalo-Silvia... es algo que los dos sabemos, pese a que tu lo niegues... lo noto, lo noto cuando la miras, cuando la sonríes, cuando hablas de ella... cuando finges odiarla y no quererla... y sólo te engañas a ti. Yo llevo tiempo engañándome pensando que quizás tu y yo podríamos llegar a ser algo... pero yo no estoy en tu cabeza, en tu cabeza está Pepa. ( No respondí, solo lloré ) Silvia... no me voy a enfadar, pero por favor... acaba con esto, deja de engañarme, deja de engañarte... y deja de engañarla a ella. Silvia, yo tampoco siento lo que tengo que sentir por ti,... supongo que yo también te quiero muchísimo, pero está claro que sólo podemos ser amigos... y lo seremos, yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase ( Separándose de mí) Vale? ( Asentí )

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Silvia-Sí... es por Pepa.

Gonzalo-Ya suponía... sigue sin querer escucharte?

Le conté todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras... desanimada, hundida. El me abrazó.

Gonzalo-Mira... yo también la cagué mucho con ella... y dejé pasar el tiempo, y no pude arreglarlo. Pero tú todavía puedes.

Silvia-Qué más puedo hacer? Ella ya me lo ha dejado claro... no quiere...

Gonzalo-Pepa es muy terca, y muy orgullosa, y te va a seguir diciendo que no,... por orgullo, pero ella te quiere. Demuéstrale que tu también.

Silvia-Pero si ya lo he intentado de todas las formas...

Gonzalo-No, se lo has dicho. Que no es lo mismo. Demuéstrale que harías cualquier cosa por ella...

Esta frase sonaría a topicazo... pero a mí me lo aclaró todo inmensamente. Sonreí.

Gonzalo- ( Contagiado por mi sonrisa) Qué? Qué he dicho?

Silvia-Eso es Gonzalo, eso es ! ( Le besé en la mejilla ) Gracias.

Salí casi corriendo

Gonzalo-De nada... ( Sin entender nada)


	5. Lección Nº1: Ve lo que veo

*CAP.5: "LECCIÓN Nº1: VE LO QUE YO VEO"*

SILVIA

Volví a clase, y me senté en una de las mesas, con Paula y Sara, algo más animada.

Sara-Y esa sonrisa? Qué ha pasado?

Silvia-Nada... que he decidido que estando así, no voy a avanzar nada

Sara-Así me gusta ( Sonriendo, me dio un beso en la mejilla )

Paula-Claro que sí! Tienes que estar animada y no rendirte

Silvia-Ya... pero aun así no sé como voy a hacer para...

Sara- Silvia, no te ralles, vale? ( Asentí ) Pepa es muy tozuda, y si le da por encerrarse en si misma... pero si de algo estoy segura es de que te quiere, de que nunca ha querido a ninguna como a ti.

Paula-Yo creo que a ninguna en general... ( La miré ) Hace unos cuantos años que estamos juntas en clase, y la he visto con muchas ( Mi cara transmitió desagrado por esto ) ..pero! Nunca la he visto preocuparse por ninguna, o mirarlas como te mira a ti...ay, si es que se le nota un montón! ( Sonriendo )

Sara-Lo ves! Si lo dice ella que casi no ha tenido trato... yo opino lo mismo Silvia, y sabes que Pepa y yo somos como hermanas, lo sé todo de ella... sólo tenemos que hacer que se dé cuenta de que está haciendo el idiota... y yo sé como ( Sonriendo maliciosamente )

Silvia-En qué estás pensando?

Sara-Tú déjamelo a mí...

Paula-A nosotras! Yo también quiero meter baza.

Reímos, y en esas estábamos cuando entró Pepa por la puerta... en un primer momento no caímos, y hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera sido así, porque Pepa entró con la cara desencajada... es decir, furiosa, como tantas otras veces... y cuando Pepa estaba así... era mejor ni acercarse a ella

Paula-Mira, ahí tienes a tu "príncipe" azul ( Riendo )

Reímos... no nos estábamos riendo de ella, eso es algo que yo nunca haría, pero claro... una vez más Pepa lo interpretó como le dio la gana. Creí que pasaría de largo, pero después de fusilarnos con la mirada, se quitó las gafas y se acercó... y yo me asusté al instante, otra vez esa rabia en sus ojos...

Pepa-( A Paula ) Tú te crees muy graciosa no?

Paula-Eh...qué? ( Descolocada )

Pepa-Qué? Que si te estás riendo de mí! ( Furiosa )

Paula-Qué? Que no, Pepa que no me estab...

Pepa-Qué no? Te piensas que soy gilipollas o qué? ( Tiró su mochila al suelo y se acercó más a Paula, Sara intentó ponerse en medio, pero ella la apartó )VAMOS, RIETE AHORA, REPÍTELO AHORA!

Paula- ( Asustada ) Pero Pepa... que yo no...

Pepa-QUE TU NO? QUE TU NO QUÉ, EH, NIÑATA?!

Se acercó levantando uno de sus brazos amenazando a Paula, entonces me bajé corriendo de la mesa y la empujé hacia atrás.

Silvia-Pero qué haces? Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Pepa-CÁLLATE, TU NO TE METAS! ( Apuntándome con el dedo)

Sara consiguió llevársela casi hasta la puerta, pareció relajarse un poco... pero esta vez no, esta vez no se iba a salir con la suya pisando a los demás. Me giré y vi a Paula a punto de llorar, asustada... y fue el detalle que me faltaba para decidirme.

Silvia-Me meto si me da la gana, tu eres imbécil o qué?! ( A Pepa )

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Nunca nadie la contestaba. Nadie le decía una palabra por miedo. Y eso iba a cambiar, no iba a consentir que amedrentara así a la gente, y más siendo alguien que no se lo merecía, que se preocupaba por ella. Sara se giró rápidamente mirándome con cara de " Estás loca?", y Pepa... que parecía haberse calmado se dio la vuelta, llena de ira, hacia mí, amenazante.

Pepa-TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE ESO ( Señalándome )

No me asusté, no me eché para atrás. No hice nada, me crucé de brazos y la miré fijamente, esperándola. Tuve la actitud contraria que ella esperaría, la actitud que había visto en ella miles de veces. Estaba a punto de llegar... iba a hacerlo, y entonces...

... Lucas y Aitor alertados por los gritos entraron corriendo y la sujetaron de los brazos llevándosela para atrás.

Lucas-Tu estás loca, qué haces?! ( Sujetándola )

Pepa-Suéltame, suéltame! ( Revolviéndose )

Aitor-Al baño Lucas, como la vea así uno que yo me sé la hunde. ( Sujetándola )

Pepa-NO LE TENGO MIEDO A NADIE, SOLTADME! ( Revolviéndose )

Decidí continuar.

Silvia-Si, soltadla, demuestra lo valiente que eres a la hora de agredir a alguien ( Clavando mi mirada en la suya )

Esto hizo que se revolviese con más fuerza, más furiosa aún.

Lucas- A ti también se te ha ido la olla?! No la calientes más!

Silvia-Por qué? No me da miedo...verdad, Pepa?

Pepa-SOLTADME! ( Los dos chicos se la llevaron hacia atrás, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta me señaló ) ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!

Silvia-AQUÍ TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO!

La gente, simplemente... flipaba. Gonzalo me miraba desde su mesa, interrogándome con la mirada. Sara caminó hasta a mí con los ojos totalmente abiertos, desconcertada... igual o más que Paula que me miraba como si acabara de hacer la mayor locura del mundo. Pero nadie decía nada.

Silvia- ( Mirándolas a las dos) Qué? Qué pasa?

Sara-Com...como que qué pasa, estás loca...?

Paula-Tu sabes la que acabas de liar...?

Silvia-Sí, lo sé perfectamente, ya es hora de que alguien le enseñe que con sus rabietas no va a pasar siempre por encima de todos cuando le dé la gana, y si tengo que ser yo, perfecto.

Sara-Silvia... que Pepa no está bien de la olla, que puede hacerte cualq...

Silvia-No me hará nada. ( Tajante )

Paula-Silvia... no te ofendas pero... estás tonta?! ( La miré ) La he visto hacerle cosas peores a la gente, y por muchísimo menos de lo que tú acabas de hacer.

Silvia-Fachada. A esta ya se le va a empezar a acabar la tontería de mafia siciliana que se trae, no pienso permitir que le haga eso a alguien que aprecio, y menos delante de mí... y menos porque sí! Sara, tu eres su amiga ( Asintió, aún alucinada ) no te das cuenta de que no puede ir así por la vida constantemente? Porque un día se va a encontrar con la horma de su zapato, y puede acabar mal... además, que no se puede tratar así a la gente, no tiene ningún derecho! ( Visiblemente enfadada )

Entonces, otra salida sorprendente, Sara rompió a reír... cuando pensaba que me fusilaría por haber alterado así a Pepa.

Silvia-De...de qué te ríes ahora..?

Sara-Lo siento, lo siento..( Volviendo a reír ) Es que...que hayas sido tu la que le haya plantado cara...manda narices.

Silvia-Oye guapa, qué pasa?

Sara-Que no, no te ofendas en serio... es que me ha sorprendido...madre mía Silvia... tú sabes la que acabas de liar?

Entonces las tres reímos.

Sara-Me voy al baño a controlar a la fiera... que como se entere de que estoy aquí partiéndome la caja me destierra para siempre ( Reímos más )

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero se giró.

Sara-Silvia.

Silvia-Dime.

Sara-Tú la tienes que querer mucho para arriesgarte así ( Sonrió y se fue )

Contra todo pronóstico, me alegré. Sara había entendido perfectamente lo que había pasado,... no había hecho saltar así a Pepa por divertimiento, ni por orgullo... quería que cambiara, que dejara de comportarse así... porque lo único que conseguiría con ese orgullo sería perder a la gente que de verdad la quería, como Paula, como Sara... como yo. Me daba igual que no quisiera volver a verme, que no quisiera ni mirarme... o que quisiera matarme. Me daba igual, si con eso conseguía que los demás pudieran ver a la Pepa que yo veía, y no a la que los demás creían ver. Y el primer paso para ello, era acabar con su fachada... ella no quería hacerlo.

Entonces lo haría yo.


	6. Lección Nº2: Siente lo que siento

*CAP.6: "LECCIÓN Nº2: SIENTE LO QUE SIENTO"*

SILVIA

Silvia-Estás bien? ( A Paula )

Paula-Sí... no te preocupes, es que me ha asustado un poco... no la entiendo Silvia, no me estaba riendo de ella ( Triste )

Silvia-Ya lo sé,... y ella también lo sabe en el fondo, no sé que es lo que le ha pasado, pero ya es hora de que alguien le enseñé que no puede ir así por la vida ( Bajándome de la mesa)

Paula-Qué vas a hacer? ( Asustada )

Silvia-Lo que tenía que haber hecho alguien hace mucho tiempo.

Paula-Ten cuidado, por favor, que ya has visto como se le va...

Silvia-No te preocupes, no me hará nada.

Dejé allí a Paula, y caminé hasta el baño. Esperaba encontrarme a Lucas y Aitor por el pasillo, pero no estaban. Mejor. Pegué mi oído a la puerta del baño, y ratifiqué lo que ya me imaginaba, Pepa y Sara estaban ahí dentro, la primera rugiendo como una fiera, y la segunda intentando calmarla.

Silvia-( Así no vas a conseguir nada, Sara )

Tomé aire... y agarré el pomo de la puerta. Abrí, y entré de un portazo, lo que hizo que las dos se giraran al instante a mirarme. Sara sabía cuales eran mis intenciones, y ante la sorpresa de una enfurecida Pepa, no hizo nada.

Pepa-Qué coño haces aquí? Fuera!

Su cara estaba totalmente roja de la rabia, incluso podía ver las venas de su cuello hinchadas... sin miedo a equivocarme, pensé que era la vez que más enfadada la había visto hasta entonces, y eso que ya iban unas cuantas.

Silvia-Claro... porque tú lo ordenes, no?

Pepa enfureció aún más e intentó ir hacia mí, amenazante, pero Sara la interceptó a tiempo.

Silvia-Sara, nos dejas solas?

Sara me miró, sin saber que hacer, luego a Pepa, esta dijo :

Pepa-Ni se te ocurra! ( Sara empezó a caminar hacia la puerta ) SARA, NI SE TE OCURRA! ( Ante la negativa de esta ) ESTÁ BIEN, VETE! LUEGO CUANDO PASE LO QUE VA A PASAR NO OS LLEVÉIS LAS MANOS A LA CABEZA!

Sara pasó por mi lado, guiñándome un ojo, y detrás de sí, cerró la puerta. Yo me giré y la atranqué.

Pepa-SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO HACES? NO SABES DONDE TE ESTÁS METIENDO, VOY A...

Silvia- ( Interrumpiendo ) Si, te voy a... te vas a arrepentir, blablabla ( Poniendo los ojos en blanco ) Alguna gilipollez más de las tuyas que vayas a soltar? Lo digo porque te las puedes ahorrar, eh? Conmigo no te van a servir de nada tus pataletas de cría.

Pepa estaba cada vez más encendida, y esto último colmó el vaso. Se giró sobre si misma y le pegó una patada a una de las papeleras, destrozándola al momento.

Pepa-CREES QUE ESTOY DE BROMA, EH? ( Se acercó a mí, y apoyó su frente en la mía, desafiante ) QUIERES QUE TE HAGA A TI LO MISMO? SABES LA ESTUPIDEZ QUE ESTÁS COMETIENDO, EH?

Silvia- ( Apoyé mi frente aún mas en la suya ) Aquí la única que no deja de hacer el estúpido con sus bravuconadas eres tú, a ver cuando te enteras de que no engañas a nadie ( Susurrando, para aumentar su ira )

Pepa-Eso crees?!

Silvia-Ajá Sonreí )

Entonces mi sonrisa se borró, me agarró del cuello, haciéndome girar completamente, me metió en uno de los baños y me empujó contra la pared, cerrando la puerta, sin dejarme escapatoria, y volviéndome a agarrar del cuello, apretando, cortando mi respiración.

Pepa-Y ahora qué, eh? ( Jadeando de la rabia )

Silvia- ( Con los ojos medio cerrados, sin poder respirar, con un hilo de voz) ...Imbécil.

Con esto, conseguí que las facciones de su cara se apreciaran aún más, respirando agitadamente, furiosa. Apretó aún más su mano en mi cuello... ella creyó que con eso había ganado, una vez más. Pero no fue así. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para desarmarla. Subí una de mis manos, como pude, y la apoyé sobre la suya, que estaba apretando mi cuello, acariciándola con los dedos. Ella cerró los ojos durante un segundo, y su mano empezó a destensarse... pero entonces volvió a la carga, volvió a apretarme el cuello, con más fuerza, pegándose más a mí.

Acerqué mi frente a la suya, y con la otra mano acaricié su cara lentamente. Otra vez... cerró los ojos, y volvió a relajar su mano.

Silvia- ( Susurrando ) Eres incapaz de hacerme daño, lo sabes tan bien como yo... nunca me harías daño. ( Acariciando su cara )

Pareció funcionar... pero se apartó de mí como si quemase, y otra vez la rabia en sus ojos... pero no era igual, podía ver como fingía la rabia que antes sí había demostrado.

Pepa-Eso no es verdad.

Silvia-Sí que lo es.

Pepa-Cállate... ( Mirando hacia el suelo )

Silvia-No eres capaz de ponerme una mano encima, tú no eres así...

Pepa-Cállate...!

Silvia-No quieres que los demás vean como eres en realidad, incapaz de hacer daño porque sí, y por eso te comportas así... no te das cuenta que así no ganas nada?

Pepa-Silvia, cállate ya...!

Silvia-Qué es lo que buscas? Asustar a la gente? Que nadie se acerque a ti? Sabes por qué lo haces? Porque no quieres que nadie te haga daño, porque en realidad eres mucho más sensible de lo que quieres aparentar, y eso no funciona, te ha funcionado hasta ahora, pero conmigo no...

Pepa-CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! O...( Llevándose las manos a la cara)

Silvia-O QUÉ? QUÉ ME VAS A HACER? VAS A PEGARME? ( La empujé ) HAZLO!, VAMOS, PÉGAME! ( Otro empujón ) HAZME ENTRAR EN RAZÓN A HOSTIAS! ( Otro )PERO SABES QUÉ?

Pepa-CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA! ( Quitándose las manos de la cara, mirándome fijamente )

Silvia-Que aunque me pegues para ahuyentarme, no lo vas a conseguir! PORQUE CONMIGO NO TE FUNCIONA! ( Último empujón )

Hice que chocara contra la pared, golpeándose la espalda. Entonces se abalanzó sobre mí, pegándome contra la pared,... estaba segura de que no iba a hacerlo, pero levantó uno de sus puños, para dirigirlo hacia mi cara. Cerré lo ojos con fuerza, si iba a decepcionarme así, prefería no verlo... y entonces...

PUM!

Sentí un gran puñetazo...


	7. Lección Nº3: Juzga como juzgo

*CAP.7: "LECCIÓN Nº3: JUZGA COMO JUZGO"*

SILVIA

Dolor. Un insoportable dolor, como cuchillas punzando la carne... un dolor tan fuerte que cortaba la respiración... que no dejaba pensar...

Eso fue lo que debió sentir Pepa, cuando su puño se estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, muy cerca de mi cara. Abrí los ojos, su cara a dos centímetros de mí... una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla... una lágrima de dolor, estaba claro. Su orgullo no le permitía llorar delante de nadie, y menos de mí. Miré su mano, que aún estaba contra la pared en forma de puño. Una pequeña brecha en el azulejo de la pared y gotas de sangre en sus nudillos, habían sido el resultado del fallido ataque de Pepa contra mí.

No pude resistirlo, me acerqué despacio a su cara, y paré la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla con mis labios, dejándola un leve beso... sentí como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, y a la vez el mío. Pegué mi cara a la suya, quedando nuestros labios casi juntos, sin besarnos. Desde la primera vez que la vi, sentí una conexión especial con ella... tanto que iba más allá de lo espiritual, también lo era físicamente. Cuando ella estaba furiosa, yo podía trasmitirle la paz espiritual que tanto necesitaba, solo tocándola... y cada vez que esto pasaba... era una sensación inexplicable, como flotar... de repente todo era silencio, paz... era como una droga, una droga que hacía su mayor efecto cuando mi cuerpo estaba pegado al de Pepa.

Sentí como se tranquilizaba por momentos, pero aún no del todo... entonces, temblorosa por su posible reacción, mi mano subió despacio, hasta su nuca... la atraje hasta mí, y la abracé.

Mi barbilla apoyada en su hombro... su cara hundida en mi cuello, mi mano derecha acariciando su pelo, y la izquierda su espalda. Odiaba el orgullo de Pepa... ese maldito orgullo que le impedía pedirme que la abrazara, cuando las dos sabíamos que era lo único que necesitaba para que la calma se llevase su ira... no necesitaba enfrentamientos, peleas…no necesitaba sentir como asustaba a la gente,... necesitaba paz interior, y para bien o para mal, yo era la única que conseguía dársela... por eso Pepa me quería,... por eso ninguna otra había conseguido captar su corazón, porque nadie le había dado eso nunca.

Estuvimos así unos segundos, hasta que ella, rompió el silencio en susurros.

Pepa-Por qué me haces esto...?

Silvia-Porque es lo que necesitas ( Sin dejar de acariciarla )

Ya no jadeaba furiosa, ...ahora respiraba tranquilamente, estaba relajada... y por lo tanto, ahora la muralla que se empeñaba en poner entre ella y los demás, había desaparecido momentáneamente.

Silvia-En el fondo lo sabes... sabes que no eres así... por qué te empeñas en que los demás piensen lo contrario?

Silencio. Su barrera no estaba, pero su orgullo siempre permanecía, no iba a admitirlo.

Silvia-Pepa... todo esto puede cambiar... ( Besé una de sus sienes )... tu no necesitas vivir así, rodeada de problemas, agresividad... no lo necesitas ( Volví a besarla )

Pepa-Y qué puedo hacer...? No sé que hacer...

Silvia-Yo te ayudaré, pero tienes que dejarme Pepa... no te puedes encerrar en ti misma, no es malo pedir ayuda...

Empezó a negar con la cabeza... ahí volvía la barrera de nuevo...

Silvia-No qué?

Pepa-Que no, cada uno tiene que solucionar sus propios problemas...

Intentó apartarse de mí, pero no la dejé, la rodeé aún más fuerte con mis brazos... si la dejaba separarse, ya no habría forma de entrar dentro de su coraza.

Silvia-Esta vez no. Vamos a acabar con todo esto, y yo te voy a ayudar, aunque no quieras.

Pepa-Silvia, no...

La separé un poco de mí, quedándonos frente a frente, coloqué mis dos manos en su nuca, acariciando su pelo.

Silvia-Pepa, esto no es por lo de Gonzalo, ni por lo que pasó entre nosotras... que es lo que te asusta? Por qué no quieres que la gente te quiera? ( Miró para otro lado )Déjame quererte... déjame ayudarte, déjame protegerte... Pepa, eso no significa que seas débil, todos necesitamos alguien en quien apoyarnos sabes? Yo... yo te necesito a ti. ( Me miró ) Pero no necesito esto de ti, no necesito ver lo dura que eres, lo que te respetan los demás... eso me da igual, lo único que necesito es verte feliz de una puñetera vez todos los días.

Pepa-Eso no es tan fácil Silvia, y lo sabes.

Silvia-Claro que lo sé, por eso quiero ayudarte, no ves que no puedes tú sola? Dices que cada uno debe cargar con sus problemas, no? ( Asintió ) Entonces por qué cargas con los de Sara, Lucas, Aitor... y no dejas que los demás carguemos también con los tuyos?

Pepa-Porque no lo necesito. ( A la vez ).

Silvia-No lo necesitas ( A la vez ). Te das cuenta de lo previsible que eres?... todas esas frases, no son verdad. Son tus respuestas automáticas, no te das cuenta pero siempre sueltas algo así,... y sí que lo necesitas Pepa, lo estás pidiendo a gritos... déjame ayudarte...

No quería, o no podía sostenerme la mirada... miró para abajo, y aproveché el momento. Con mis manos todavía en su nuca, la acerqué a mí despacio, y la besé... no me respondió, así que volví a besarla otra vez, dulcemente, despacio... y entonces sí, ella ladeó su cabeza y dejó que volviera a besarla... entonces entreabrió sus labios, yo también lo hice,... y esta vez fue distinto, nuestras lenguas se buscaron, y al encontrarse se acariciaron, despacio... pasé mis manos por su pelo... sentí como se calmaba, como toda la ansiedad que reinaba siempre dentro de Pepa, desaparecía. Seguí besándola, sin separarme de ella... porque no quería ser ingenua, sabía que en cuanto me separase, ella volvería a lo mismo, volvería a rechazarme...

Acaricié su cuello con mis dedos, apenas rozándolo, mientras seguía jugando con su lengua, y pude notar como ahogaba un suspiro dentro de mi boca. Bajé mis manos hasta coger las suyas, y acariciándolas también, las llevé hasta mis caderas... quería que me tocase, lo necesitaba. Sus manos empezaron a moverse hacia arriba... pero paró. Ya estaba tardando. Se separó de mí con dificultad.

Pepa-Dijimos que esto no volvería a pasar.

Silvia-No, lo dijiste tú.

Pepa-Esto no puede pasar más Silvia, ya te lo dije. ( Apoyándose en la pared contraria )

Silvia-Por qué? No lo entiendo Pepa, me quieres y...

Pepa-No.

Silvia-Ahora sí, ahora no, ahora sí,... Pepa, me quieres, lo dijiste, y aunque no me lo hubieras dicho, lo sé.

Me acerqué a ella, y empecé a repartir pequeños besos por su cara, con las palmas de mis manos apoyadas en su estómago. Ella subió la cara para que no alcanzase a seguir besándola,... pero me lo puso aún mejor, ya que empecé a besar dulcemente su cuello... y ella a suspirar, sabía que le encantaba.

Pepa-Silvia,... para... por favor,... esto está mal... no puedo hacer esto... ( Cerrando los ojos )

Silvia- ( Sonreí) Pues para no poder hacerlo, ya me lo has hecho dos veces... ( Seguí besando su cuello )

Pepa-Silvia... fue, fue un error, vale?

Silvia- ( Sin parar ) Cual? El primero, o el segundo?

Pepa-Fue un error decirte que te quería, en esos momentos se dicen cosas que…

Me separé de ella, pero esta vez no estaba enfadada. La miré, reprimiendo una risa sarcástica.

Silvia-Me estás queriendo decir,… que me dijiste que me querías, porque te estabas corriendo?

Pepa-Silvia! ( Con los ojos muy abiertos)

Silvia-Ahora eres tu la que se ruboriza con estos temas? Pepa, sabes qué? ( Seria )

Pepa-Qué...?

Me acerqué a ella, y antes de salir del baño y dejarla ahí apoyada, lentamente posé mi boca cerca de su oído, y después de recorrerlo con la punta de mi lengua, haciéndola temblar, le susurré:

Silvia-Que mientes fatal.


	8. Arrepentirse a tiempo

*CAP.8: "Arrepentirse a tiempo"*

PEPA

Me quedé apoyada contra la pared del baño, después de que Silvia se fuera. Miré hacia el techo y suspiré... tenía que ser más fuerte, tenía que resistirme ante Silvia, no podía dejar que volviera a suceder. Quizás ella no lo entendía, pero yo sí. Y no quería que pasara más. Nunca nadie había tenido ese poder sobre mí, el poder de hacerme sobresaltar cada vez que me tocaba, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica. El poder de hacerme olvidarme de toda la furia, solo con una caricia. El poder de hacerme desear un beso suyo por encima de todas las cosas.

Hasta entonces, había podido vivir perfectamente sin la necesidad de nadie. Nadie había sido totalmente imprescindible para mí... y estaba empezando a sentir que no podía vivir sin Silvia, y eso no me gustaba. No podía dejar que eso pasara, no iba a arriesgarme a sufrir así por ella otra vez. De pronto le había dado por quererme,... y si luego se cansaba? O lo negaba? No, definitivamente, no iba a arriesgarme a que eso pasara otra vez. Con una había tenido más que suficiente. Siempre había sido una persona independiente, y eso no iba a cambiar por una chica.

De pronto pensé en Paula. Me llevé las manos a la cara... la había cagado, había pagado el cabreo por una nueva ,hostia de ese cabrón, con Paula. Si había alguien que no se merecía ni una sola gota de mi ira, era ella. Me había dejado cegar otra vez por la rabia... repasé mentalmente lo que había pasado en clase... hasta que lo vi claro... por supuesto que ella no se había reído de mi. Suspiré otra vez.

Pepa-( Soy una jodida imbécil… )

Caminé por los pasillos del instituto buscándola, cuando entré en clase la vi, ... quise ir a disculparme, pero el profesor entró y no me dio tiempo. Esperé pacientemente toda la mañana a que se acabaran las clases.

…

Cuando las clases acabaron, por fin, salí a la calle siguiendo a Paula. Vi como se sentaba en el césped del muro que bordeaba las calles del instituto, junto con Sara, y fui hasta ella. Cuando llegué, Paula no me miró con rencor... sino con miedo, y eso me hizo sentir aún más miserable de lo que ya me sentía.

Pepa-Hola Paulita.

Paula-Ho...hola. ( Sin mirarme)

Pepa-Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Paula-Si... ( Sin mirarme )

Pepa-Sabes? ( Sentándome ) Voy a contarte un secreto ( Entonces me miró ). No soy ni de lejos, tan segura como aparento. Tengo un problema.

Paula-Cual?

Pepa-Soy tan jodidamente insegura que necesito que la gente me tema,... y cuando paso al lado de los demás, si veo que se ríen... en seguida pienso que se están riendo de mi... supongo que por eso me comporto así...

Paula-Pepa... por qué me iba a reír de ti...? Somos amigas... no?

Pepa-Claro. Ese es el problema. Que soy una idiota que se deja cegar por su inseguridad, y hace idioteces... como la que he hecho contigo. Lo siento Paula... de verdad que lo siento ( Apoyando mi cara en mis manos )

Paula-No pasa nada Pepa...( Acariciando mi espalda)

Pepa-Sí, sí que pasa... tu te has portado muy bien conmigo, pese a lo que has visto de mi estos años... y yo te lo agradezco así, comportándome como una imbécil contigo... si pudieras perdonarme...( Fue a hablar, pero la interrumpí ) En serio, pídeme lo que quieras, cualquier cosa. ( Levantándome )

Paula-Lo que quiera? ( ilusionada )

Pepa-Lo que quieras. ( Sonriendo )

Paula-Me lo puedo pensar?

Pepa-Claro ( Sonreí )

Entonces hice algo que nunca hacía aunque quisiera... que nunca salía de mí. La abracé, a modo de pedirla perdón. Ella se sorprendió, pude notarlo porque en un primer momento no me correspondió, pero después me rodeó con los brazos. Sara me miró sorprendida, pero sonriendo... sabía que se estaba sintiendo orgullosa, porque por una vez, lo estaba haciendo bien. Nos separamos.

Paula-Oye, al final va a resultar que dentro tienes cosas buenas ( Sonrió e intento llevar una de sus manos a mi costado)

Pepa-Ni se te ocurra ( Amenazante, de broma )

Sara-Tiene cosquillas ( Susurrando al oído de Paula )

Paula-Ahh! No me digas Pepa?!

Pepa-Traidora! ( Señalando a Sara)

Entonces las dos se echaron sobre mí, yo las pedía que parara sin dejar de reírme... tenía cosquillas, pero no disfrutaba para nada que me las hicieran. Se me escapaba la risa nerviosa, pero era una sensación muy desagradable. Me atrajeron hacia ellas, tirándome al césped... ya estaba perdida. Empecé a reírme cada vez más alto... entonces, para mi mal, una preciosa " chica nueva " pasó por delante de nosotras, y sin ni si quiera mirarnos, mirando hacia el frente, soltó algo que me hundió en la situación más bochornosa de mi vida, haciéndome sonrojar por primera vez.

Silvia-Tened cuidado, no vaya a ser que se acabe corriendo y diga que os quiere.

Pararon al instante. Mi cara pálida y roja a la vez, vamos, un poema... Sara y Paula miraron a Silvia, se miraron entre ellas, me miraron a mí...

Sara-Pero...pero que me estás cont...? ( Carcajadas )

Paula-No sabíamos esa faceta tuya, Pepa ( Carcajadas )

Me levanté corriendo, y salté del muro a la acera.

Pepa-No os riáis ! ( Enfadada ) Que eso son cosas personales...! ( Mirándolas retorcidas de la risa en el césped ) Además, No es verdad! ( Más risas ) En serio! Se lo ha inventado! ( Más risas aún ) Anda y que os jodan!

Sara- ( A gritos ) No te vayas! OSITO MIMOSÍN! ( Carcajadas )

Paula- ( A gritos) VA! NO SEAS TONTA, QUE TE DAMOS UN PAR DE BESITOS Y SE TE PASA !

Salí pitando de allí, muerta de la vergüenza, aunque divertida en el fondo... otra sensación nueva para mí. Pero eso no iba a quedar así, me iba a vengar de Silvia

…

Salí de allí disparada por la vergüenza... y para alcanzar a Silvia. Di con ella un par de calles más adelante, lo que me extrañó es que no iba camino de su casa. Corrí hasta ella poniéndome a su altura. Me había oído llegar perfectamente, y se echó a reír mirando hacia delante.

Pepa-Graciosita la broma, eh?

Silvia-Mucho ( Riendo )

Pepa-Pues fíjate que a mí no me ha hecho ni puta gracia.

Silvia-Bueno, es que no era para que te rieras tú, con que me ría yo, sobra.

Pepa-Oye a ti que te han dado hoy de desayunar? Que yo recuerde tu no eras así de chulita antes.

Silvia-Bueno, ( Me miró ) he tenido una buena maestra, no crees?

Pepa- A donde vas?

Silvia-Y a ti que más te da?

Pepa-Porque te acompaño.

Silvia-A casa de mi hermana, todavía no he pasado a verla desde que estoy aquí.

Pepa-Um...tienes una hermana? ( Asintió ) Y está buena?

Silvia-Pepa! ( Me pegó en un brazo ) Tú sólo piensas en eso?

Pepa- ( Reí) Estás celosa?

Silvia-Pues no.

Pepa-Ya...venga, te acompaño, no vaya a ser que te pase algo ( Me miró con una ceja levantada ) Vale, quiero saber como es tu hermana.

Suspiró, ignorándome. Caminamos juntas, pero sin hablar, yo iba sonriendo, pensando en mi venganza, ella pasando de mí. Llegamos a la que supuse que era la casa de su hermana, y caminamos hacia la entrada.

Silvia-Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado, eh? Ya te puedes ir.

Pepa-Me estás echando? ( Apoyando mis dos brazos sobre la puerta, apresando a Silvia entre ellos)

Silvia-S..sí ( poniéndose nerviosa) Qué haces Pepa?

Pepa-Yo? Nada.

Cuándo acabé de decir esto me lancé a su cuello, y empecé a morderlo, ella intentaba apartarme con sus brazos.

Silvia-Pe...Pepa, qué haces...? Para...( Suspirando )

Empecé a succionar su cuello con fuerza, mientras sujetaba sus muñecas para que no pudiera apartarme de ella. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, restregándome contra ella. A esas alturas, Silvia ya tenía los ojos cerrados y suspiraba cada vez más alto.

Silvia-Pepa...que nos van a ver...para, por favor...( Mordí su cuello ) Dios... por favor, para..!

Sonreí, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería. Desabroché rápida y bruscamente los botones de su pantalón, ella seguía implorando que parase, pero no iba a hacerlo. Sujeté con fuerza sus manos y descendí por su cuerpo, hasta quedar casi arrodillada a la altura de su cintura, ella intentó mover las manos, pero no lo consiguió... la miré, dedicándole la mirada más lujuriosa que había puesto en mi vida. Sujeté sus manos, que no dejaban de revolverse, con una de las mías y con la otra bajé mínimamente sus pantalones, hasta tener su ropa interior a la vista.

Silvia-No lo hagas, por favor... ( Jadeando )

Pero sí lo hice. Acerqué mi cara y empecé a besar su sexo como una loca por encima de sus bragas, haciendo cada vez más presión con mis labios. Sus suspiros empezaron a transformarse en gemidos, ahogándolos mordiéndose el labio. Cuando empecé a notar su humedad, subí e hice que se diera la vuelta, apresándola entre mi pecho y la pared.

Silvia-Estás loca...? ( Jadeando )

Metí mis manos dentro de sus pantalones y empecé a estimularla con mis dedos, cada vez más rápido... este juego también me estaba sentando mal a mí, jadeando a la vez que Silvia, debido a los ruidos que salían por su garganta, y a la humedad que notaba en mis dedos. Tapé su boca con una de mis manos. Seguí, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido... hasta que noté que estaba a punto de llegar, y entonces...

... entonces aparté la mano de su boca y llamé al timbre. La cara de asesina que puso Silvia no tuvo precio. Empecé a reírme, y rápidamente le susurré en el oído:

Pepa-No querías jugar? Espero que ya se te hayan ido las ganas,...ah! Y disfruta de la comida familiar, si puedes.

Me despegué de ella y salté el seto que rodeaba la casa, perdiéndome por la vuelta de la esquina.

Silvia-Diosss... te odio! ( Mirando hacia donde me había ido y abrochándose los pantalones) ... te vas a enterar, cabr...( La puerta se abrió ) Hola Lola! ( Sofocada )


	9. Descubriéndote aún más

*Cap.9: "Descubriéndote... aún más"*

SILVIA

En ese momento odié de sobremanera a Pepa. Me había dejado con el mayor calentón de toda mi vida... lo que me había hecho había sido mucho peor que la frase que yo había soltado delante de Paula y Sara... iba a aparcar este asunto momentáneamente, pero me vengaría. Entré a casa de Lola y Paco.

Lola-Por fin te has dignado a visitarnos! Que alegría hermana! ( Besándome )

Silvia-Lo siento, es que he estado algo liada ( Devolviéndole los besos)

Lola-Has comido algo?

Silvia-No, que va, acabo de salir ahora del instituto y he venido para acá.

Lola-Como tiene que ser! Pasa a la cocina, que vamos a comer algo.

Silvia-Y Paco?

Lola-Está en comisaría trabajando.

Paco trabajaba en la pequeña comisaría del pueblo... no es que fuera el mejor policía del mundo, pero era un hombre con un corazón de oro, el mejor marido que mi hermana podía tener. Acompañé a Lola a la cocina, cuando sentí vibrar mi móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Silvia-Espera un segundo Lola ( Sacando el móvil con dificultad... mis manos aún temblaban por la bromita de Pepa )

Lola-Es papá?

Silvia-No creo, ya le dije que estaría aquí.

Conseguí sacar el móvil del bolsillo, y miré la pantalla... un mensaje, y sólo con ver de quien era, el calor volvió a invadir mi cuerpo, acordándome así de toda la familia de Pepa.

SMS de PEPA : " Cmo se t ha kedao el cuerpo prncsa? Klentito, supngo. K t iba a dcir...k yo k tu me tapaba el xupetn del tamaño de Ibiza k dbs tenr n l qello ;)! "

Silvia-( No será verdad, no habrá sido capaz?! )

Me aparté el pelo del cuello y me miré al espejo, aprovechando que Lola estaba de espaldas... Mis ojos iban a saltar de sus órbitas.

Silvia-( Madre mía! Esto no es un chupetón, es una herida de guerra! Será animal..! Dios, como me tapo yo esto? Como me lo vea mi padre me mata...)

Lola- ( Detrás de mi espalda ) Qué haces herman...? MADRE MÍA! Pero que te han hecho ahí, chiquilla?!

Me tapé el cuello con el pelo otra vez... inútilmente, Lola ya lo había visto.

Silvia-No, que me he dado un golpe y...

Lola-Pero qué golpe ni que golpe! Tu te crees que yo me chupo el dedo? Eso es un chupetón!

Silvia- ( Colorada ) Por favor, no se lo digas a papá...

Lola echó a reír.

Lola-No te apures, que yo no le digo nada...

Silvia-Gracias

Lola-Si me dices quién es el autor!

Silvia-Lola! ( Sonrojada )

Me llevó hasta la mesa y me empezó a interrogar.

Lola-Cuenta! ( Con una sonrisa bobalicona )

Silvia-Lola por favor...

Lola-Ay hija! Es que siempre has sido tan paradita... ya era hora de que te echaras un novio, y ahora que te lo echas no me lo quieres contar!

Silvia-( Novio...Si tu supieras...) Lola, que no tengo novio ( Levantó una ceja ) De verdad, que no somos nada.

Lola-Una amistad especial, entonces.

Silvia-Sí,... algo así ( Bajando la cabeza )

Lola-... No te habrá desflorado ya?

Silvia-LOLA! ( Sonrojada al máximo )

Lola- ( Sonriendo ) Eso es que sí! ( Quitando la sonrisa )Habrás tomado precauciones no? A ver si vamos a tener un disgusto todavía!

Silvia-Lola, que no ha pasado nada, vamos a dejar el tema por favor...

Lola-Está bien... que sosita eres hija, cuéntame qué tal todo entonces.

Le empecé a contar a grandes rasgos como había ido todo hasta ahora, saltándome varios capítulos, claro está. También evité nombrar a Pepa... en ese pueblo casi todo el mundo la conocía, y no precisamente por lo simpática que era... Charlábamos animadamente cuando Paco entró a casa y vino a la cocina.

Paco-Cariño, ya estoy aquí... hombre! hola Silvia!

Silvia-Hola Paco!

Sonreí y me levanté para abrazarle, le tenía mucho cariño. Me volví a sentar y estuvimos un rato hablando de cosas banales.

…

Lola- Y con papá que tal?

Paco- Te nombra mucho sus santos cojones? ( Riendo )

Lola- Paco! ( Dándole en un brazo )

Silvia- ( Riendo ) No, a mí no me los suele nombrar mucho...ahora, en el instituto no para, a todo el mundo.

Paco- Entonces como siempre...vale Lola, ya me callo ( Ante la mirada de esta )

Silvia-Si Paco tiene razón... que papá cuando se enfada, no veas como echo de menos tener a mi hermana en casa ( Sonreí )

De repente Lola miró a Paco, y este, entristecido, se levantó.

Paco-Me perdonáis un momento?

Silvia-Sí...claro.( Paco abandonó la habitación ) Qué pasa?

Lola-Nada hermana, no te preocupes...

Silvia-Sí me preocupo, qué he dicho?

Lola-No lo sabes?

Silvia-El qué?

Lola-Paco tenía una hermana, y murió cuando era pequeña...

Silvia-Dios... no lo sabía Lola, lo siento mucho...

Lola-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya ( Acariciando mi cara ) En seguida se le pasa,... ya sabes que es muy sensiblón con sus cosas... aunque quiera ir de duro... ay, que haría yo sin el...?

Silvia-Le quieres mucho, verdad? ( sonriendo )

Lola-No sabes cuanto hermana ( Sonriendo igual que yo )... aparte de vosotros, es lo único que me salva cuando algo me preocupa, me apoyo en él... por eso, que sería yo sin él? Bueno, que nos estamos poniendo tontas, voy a recoger esto.

Se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa... y yo me quedé ahí, con un aire nostálgico... pensando en Pepa... pensando en lo que me gustaría tener con ella, lo que significaba para mí... y sonreí, una idea vino a mi cabeza.

…

Horas después, salí por la puerta para ir a casa, ya era de noche. Paco y Lola me acompañaron hacia la puerta.

Paco-Seguro que no quieres que te lleve?

Silvia-Paco que vivo a dos calles ( Riendo ) No te preocupes

Paco-Pero...

Lola-Paco, mi vida, por dios no me la agobies! que vive aquí al lado, además que no tiene cinco añitos.

Silvia-Gracias de todos modos, Paco. ( sonriendo)

Paco-Está bien, pero ten cuidado, eh ?

Silvia-Que siii! Un beso. ( les besé a los dos para despedirme)

Entonces la luz de una moto llenó la calle, también lo hizo el rugido de la moto... y yo ya no necesitaba más carta de presentación para saber quien era.

Paco-Hay que joderse, ya está el niñato de turno con la moteja de las narices!

Lola-Paco sosiega, que no estás de servicio.

Silvia-( Que no sea ella, que no sea ella...pf, a quien quiero engañar? Claro que es ella )

Y claro que lo fue, me vio en la puerta de casa, y paró, mirando hacia nosotros.

Lola-Ay, pero si es esa chiquilla! Mírala que maja!

Paco-Es verdad! Pepa! Hola! Ven, acércate mujer!

Mi cara era un cuadro.

Silvia-Ah, que la conocéis?

Lola-Claro, si es un amor esa chiquilla!

Silvia-Un amor? Pepa?

Caminó hacia nosotros... y Paco la saludó cariñosamente, igual que Lola, que la plantó dos besazos... yo a esas alturas ya estaba flipando, claro.

Pepa-Hola chica nueva! ( Sonriendo con maldad )

Silvia-Hola ( Seca )

Lola-Ay, no me digas que os conocéis? ( Acariciándole el pelo a Pepa)

Pepa-Claro, vamos a la misma clase ( Sonriendo ante la caricia de mi hermana)

Lola-Ay, cuanto me alegro! con lo buena niña que tu eres, así mi hermana tiene una buena influencia por aquí.

Silvia-Vamos, no me digas...! ( Murmurando hacia el suelo )

Me quedé mirándola fijamente.

Silvia- ( Buena influencia? ella? a mí? Siiii, claro, buenísima! es poco más que la delincuente más buscada del pueblo, pero vamos que sí, una buena influencia que te pasas... Y este siendo policía no lo sabe? ) Y de qué la conocéis vosotros?

Paco-Pues aquí tu amiga, que me es de gran ayuda en la comisaría! Cuando hay que enviar algo urgente, como denuncias o pruebas o algo así, y vamos mal de tiempo, ella me las lleva en la moto… no veas de los apuros que me ha sacado ( Sonriendo a Pepa )

Silvia-( Sí, eso contando que no las altere, o se las quede o vete tú a saber, como para fiarse...)

Pepa cada vez me sonreía más, sabía que me estaba molestando mucho esta situación, que tuviera a mi hermana y a Paco tan engañados... vale, no quería reconocerlo, pero me estaba poniendo celosa de ella.

Lola-Pepa, cariño, te importaría llevar a mi hermana a casa?

Silvia-Qué?

Pepa-Claro que no, ningún problema, vamos chica nueva ( Tirando de mi brazo ) Adiós!

Lola-Adiós cariño! Tened cuidado!

Pepa-No se preocupe! ( Arrastrándome hacia la moto )

Cuando se metieron en casa y cerraron la puerta, me giré hacia Pepa.

Silvia-Me puedes decir de qué va esto? ( Subida en la moto )

Pepa-De que va qué? ( Subiéndose a la moto )

Silvia-Ese teatrillo que te acabas de marcar! O sea, te pasas el día haciendo el bestia, ladrando a los demás si se te acercan o te tocan... y ahí estabas, con mi hermana acariciándote el pelo y poco más que te pones a ronronear como un gato! Se puede saber qué milongas les has contado?

Pepa-Oye! Frena, que yo no les he contao ninguna milonga, lo que te ha dicho Paco es cierto, a veces le ayudo... princesa que este es un pueblo muy pequeño, la gente se conoce, esas cosas...

Silvia-Por eso mismo me extraña que...( No supe medir mis palabras )

Pepa-Ah...es eso, no? Te extraña que no me hayan tratao a patadas, como todo el mundo, porque como soy una mierda y un ser despreciable, no?

Silvia-Pepa, que no es eso, es que...

Pepa-Es que qué? Te jode? Tienes envidia? Tranquila, que no te voy a quitar nada que sea tuyo, eh? Seguirás siendo su niña mimada, no te preocupes, si yo no tengo familia, por algo será, no?

Silvia-Pepa no he querido decir eso...

Pepa-Ya, seguro. Vámonos, antes de que me dé por entrar en su casa y desvalijarles a punta de pistola ( Enfurecida )

No me dio tiempo a contestarle, arrancó la moto y en cinco minutos estábamos en la puerta de mi casa. Me bajé de la moto y puse una mano sobre la suya, que estaba en el manillar.

Silvia-Pepa, perdóname, yo...

Pepa- ( Mirándome) Sabes qué, Silvia? Déjalo, me voy por ahí a seguir aumentando la delincuencia, métete en casa, no sea que tu padre nos vaya a ver y piense que te has vuelto como yo.

Silvia-Pepa...

Pepa-Y tu me decías esta misma mañana que si no era lo que parezco, que si blabla... Eres una hipócrita.

Sin más arrancó la moto y se fue... y yo me quedé mirando como se alejaba. Ahora que había conseguido avanzar un paso con ella, retrocedíamos dos... siempre igual. Y lo peor, es que había sido por mi culpa, y por mis arranques de niñata consentida, Pepa tenía razón,... me había comportado como una estúpida por envidia. Que mi familia me mimase y me halagase para mí era normal... pero que alguien hiciera eso por Pepa, para ella se le hacía un mundo, porque no tenía familia ni estaba acostumbrada a ello... y yo le había robado esa ilusión por un ataque de celos...

Entré a casa sintiéndome la persona más egoísta del mundo.


	10. Pared maravillosa

*CAP.10: "PARED MARAVILLOSA"*

SILVIA

Una vez más la había cagado con Pepa, estaba empezando a volverse costumbre. Lo peor no era que estuviera enfadada conmigo... realmente eso era lo de menos, ya que esto había pasado muchas veces antes...sino que la había hecho sentir mal, y no quería que pensara que yo tenía esa opinión de ella, porque no era así. Así que me puse manos a la obra para arreglarlo.

…

Fin de semana, por la mañana. Mi padre había salido, así que era el mejor momento para arrancar el plan. Me levanté y lo preparé todo como tenía pensado... tenía que no era otra cosa que hacerle un regalo a Pepa, y ya lo tenía listo... pero se me había escapado un pequeño detalle... no sabía donde vivía. Empezaba a pensar que mi plan había fracasado antes de despegar... pero entonces sonreí. Fui hasta la habitación de mi padre y empecé a rebuscar entre sus archivos del instituto... por una vez que mi padre fuera el director, me iba a servir de algo bueno... después de un rato rebuscando, la encontré, ya tenía la dirección. Lo dejé todo como lo había encontrado, si mi padre se enteraba de lo que acababa de hacer me iba a caer una buena bronca.

Recogí mis cosas, y fui hasta la dirección que había encontrado, donde vivía Pepa. Cuando estaba en la puerta pensé en llamar... pero a parte de que aún era temprano,... por lo que me había contado Pepa de la familia con la que vivía... supe que no iba a ser buena idea conocerles. Así que me senté en un banco cercano a su casa, y le mandé un mensaje al móvil.

PEPA

Estaba durmiendo tranquila y plácidamente... cuando me sonó el móvil. Maldecí mil veces aquel sonido infernal, y a mí misma por no haberlo puesto en silencio antes de acostarme. Me había costado bastante dormir,... no me gustaba reconocer ese tipo de cosas, porque nunca me dejaba afectar por lo que la gente pudiera pensar de mí... pero que Silvia pensara aquellas cosas que dijo...Levanté la cabeza de la almohada malhumorada, y miré el móvil.

Pepa-( Un mensaje? A ver quien coño es a estas horas, más vale que sea alguien importante porque...)

No lo pude evitar, a pesar del enfado, en cuanto vi su nombre se me escapó una leve sonrisa, que borré al momento,... no se lo merecía.

SMS SILVIA : " Hla, ya se k no tndras ningna gana...xo ncsito hablr cntigo d 1a cosa, s imxtante"

Pepa- ( Y ahora me sale con estas, pues no me da la gana )

SMS PEPA : " Ps spero k no sea tn imxtnt como dics, xk voy a sguir durmiend, ya k ME HS DSPERTADO"

Pensé que se daría por enterada con esas, así que volví a enterrar mi cabeza en la almohada... hasta que volvió a sonar el móvil, volví a mirar la pantalla.

SMS SILVIA : " Ps spero k no tngas muxo sueño...xk stoy en la puerta d t casa, y no me vy a ir hsta k salgas...S IMXTANTE "

Pasé de contestar, aparté el móvil sin hacer puto caso... creí que a terca la ganaría de sobra, pero parece ser que ella no estaba por la labor…ya que estuvo dándome toques al móvil hasta que me hizo levantar de la cama cabreada. Me vestí con lo primero que pillé y salí malhumorada a la calle... y ahí estaba, a 10 metros, esperando con una sonrisa triunfal que no hizo más que aumentar mi cabreo. Me acerqué a ella.

Pepa-Se puede saber qué quieres? No te he dicho que estaba durmiendo?

Silvia-Sí, sí que me lo has dicho. Pero ya te he dicho que es importante.

Pepa-Mira si vienes a pedir perdón, ala, te perdono, ahora déjame dormir ( Dándome la vuelta)

Me agarró del brazo para que me girase.

Silvia-Puedes dejar de ser tan cabezona? Es sólo un momento!

Pepa-A ver, ( Suspiré) qué narices quieres?

Silvia-Toma.

Me extendió un sobre de un tamaño considerable con el sello del instituto. Conocía ese tipo de sobres de largo... nunca contenían buenas noticias, tales como, faltas graves, expulsiones... y tenía mi nombre en él.

Pepa-Se...se puede saber qué es esto?

Silvia-Me lo ha dado mi padre para ti ( Seria )

Pepa-Y ahora qué he hecho?

Silvia-Pues tú sabrás...yo sólo te lo doy, no sé que hay dentro.

Empecé a notar como las venas de mi cuello se hinchaban

Pepa-Y por qué cojones...?!

Silvia-Eh, eh! Tranquilita, que yo no sé nada

Pepa- ( Suspiré ) Y por qué me lo traes tú? Estás cosas se suponen que son privadas, por qué no lo ha traído tu padre? ( Enfadada )

Silvia-Lo iba a hacer, pero ha tenido una urgencia de última hora, agradece que haya sido yo, porque si no te hubiera montado una de las suyas en la puerta de tu casa.

Pepa-Joder... no sé como lo haces que siempre me traes buenas noticias eh ? ( Sarcástica )

Silvia-Mira, piensa lo que quieras, yo me voy que tengo prisa. ( Desafiante )

Pepa-Pues vete ( Mirándola fijamente )

Silvia-Pues claro que me voy ( mirándome fijamente )

Pepa-Pues eso!

Silvia-Pues vale!

Pepa-Pues qué haces aquí aún?!

Silvia-Pues adiós !

Pepa-Pues venga! ( Empujándola levemente)

Silvia-Imbécil! ( Saliendo por la puerta del jardín )

Pepa-Loca!

Nos miramos desafiantes... lo que una no sabía es que la otra estaba a punto de echar a reír, pero no lo hacía por orgullo.

Silvia-Pero que sepas que me voy porque YO quiero, no porque me eches tú! ( Empezando a andar )

Pepa-Que sí Silvia, que sí, ala, con Dios eh?!

Sin girarse, me hizo un corte de mangas. Me reprimí la risa como pude y entré a casa... y entonces volví a la realidad, aquel sobre iba a joder aún más la situación en aquel infierno de casa... si Alberto se enteraba... fui hasta mi habitación, y aprovechando que estaba sola en casa, suspiré, y abrí el sobre.

Pepa-( Y esto qué coño es? )

La novata me la había colado por toda la escuadra. Me sentí aliviada, al ver que era un folio con su letra, y un CD. Me quedé sorprendida, intrigada, descolocada... mirando todo aquello que aún no sabía a que venía, y empecé a leer, cagándome en toda la familia de Silvia.

" Hola Pepa, sé que esto ha sido una broma un poco pesada, y como te conozco, también sé que ahora mismo te estarás cagando en mí y en toda mi familia"

Sonreí ante esto, sí que me conocía...seguí leyendo.

" Pero pronto vas a descubrir, si sigues leyendo y no la tiras antes, que todo esto tiene una explicación. Tienes que saber que, todas las horas que han pasado desde que te fuiste enfadada la otra noche, hasta ahora, que seguramente me habrás echado de malas maneras ( Volví a sonreír ), las he ocupado pensando en ti, y en como puedo compensarte por lo que dije. Y he decidido, más que compensarte... explicártelo.

Tenías razón, el otro día me puse celosa como una cría de 6 años. Pero... sabes lo que pasa? Que no es que piense que me vas a robar algo que es mío... es que te envidio, Pepa. Ahora tú preguntarás que por qué...: Te envidio, porque pese a todas las putadas que se han sucedido en tu vida, eres la persona más maravillosa y deslumbrante que he conocido en mi vida.

Y a mí me gustaría ser como tú, con esa sonrisa tan dulce y tan deslumbrante capaz de dejar a cualquiera sin razón... pensarás que te lo digo por decir, pero sólo tienes que ver como te trató el otro día mi hermana, sin conocerte apenas... o... sólo tienes que pensar en la cantidad de tonterías, como esta, que soy capaz de hacer por ti... y sabes por qué? Porque tu sonrisa es como un reclamo para mí... necesito hacer que me sonrías, necesito conseguirlo como sea... y por eso hago este tipo de tonterías...

Serías capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa de mí sólo sonriéndome, y eso es lo que envidio de ti... explicado esto, por favor, pon el CD."

Totalmente emocionada, intentando reprimir las lágrimas de emoción, y no de dolor, por una vez en la vida... abrí el sobre para coger el CD y ponerlo en la mini cadena que había en un estante de mi habitación, y empezó a sonar una canción.

Seguí leyendo cuando los primeros acordes empezaron a sonar.

"He oído mil veces esta canción... y nunca me había entusiasmado demasiado, pero... ahora que por fin has llegado a mi vida... no puedo dejar de escucharla. Sé que no te gusta mucho el inglés... así que para acortar, voy a ponerte la letra traducida de esta canción... quizá sea cobarde hablarte a través de una canción... pero esta no es UNA canción... es LA canción:

HOY VA A SER EL DÍA

EN QUE ELLOS VAN A RECORDARTE LO QUE PASÓ

TÚ YA DEBERÍAS DE ALGÚN MODO

HABERTE DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER

YO NO CREO QUE NADIE

SIENTA LO QUE SIENTO POR TI AHORA

OTRA VEZ,EL CHISME QUE ESTÁ EN LAS CALLES

ES QUE TU CORAZÓN ESTÁ QUEMÁNDOSE

ESTOY SEGURO QUE LO HAS ESCUCHADO ANTES

PERO REALMENTE NUNCA DUDASTE

YO NO CREO QUE NADIE

SIENTA LO QUE SIENTO POR TI AHORA

Y TODOS LOS CAMINOS EN LOS QUE TENEMOS QUE ANDAR ESTÁN PONIÉNDOSE DIFÍCILES

Y TODAS LAS LUCES QUE NOS GUÍAN HACIA ALLÁ ESTÁN APAGÁNDOSE

HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE

ME GUSTARÍAN DECIRTE

PERO NO SÉ CÓMO

PORQUE TALVÉZ

VAS A SER LA ÚNICA QUE ME SALVE?

Y DESPUÉS DE TODO

ERES MI PARED MARAVILLOSA.

... Pared Maravillosa... quizá a priori no tenga mucho sentido... pero sabes? Nunca nada ha tenido tanto sentido cuando pienso en alguien. Pepa... quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije, no lo pienso... nunca sería capaz de pensar algo así de ti,... y sabes por qué? Porque me da igual lo que piensen los demás, me da igual lo que crean que eres... porque yo SÉ lo que eres... y eres mi Pared Maravillosa. Sabes lo que eso significa? Significa que cada vez que me siento caer, derrotada... pienso en ti. Que cuando tú me abrazas, los problemas... ya no están. Que cuando tu me sonríes me siento completamente tranquila, y feliz. Que quiero que estés siempre ahí conmigo... me da igual como,... como amigas, como novias... eso no es lo importante.

Lo importante es que quiero que, ahora que te he encontrado... no dejes de ser mi Pared Maravillosa. Pero sabes? Ni si quiera esto es importante... lo importante, es que quiero que sepas, que yo quiero ser la tuya. Quiero que dejes el orgullo de lado, que te apoyes en mí... que cuando te sientas mal, cuentes conmigo... que cuando quieras sonreír, lo hagas conmigo... porque cada vez que lo haces me inyectas vida. Sé que te cuesta confiar... y que posiblemente nunca llegues a confiar en mí, pero me da igual, porque hagas lo que hagas, siempre voy a estar ahí para no dejarte caer,...porque, quieras o no, soy tu Pared Maravillosa.

Sabes? Quiero que recuerdes este día para siempre, no sólo por lo que te acabo de decir... sino, porque hoy, es el principio del final de tus problemas. Te lo prometo.

Silvia"


	11. Ay, el amor

*CAP. FINAL: "AY, EL AMOR..."*

PEPA

Terminé de leer la carta y escuchar la canción, con una estúpida sonrisa reflejada en mi cara, aunque la borré al instante. Todo lo que Silvia estaba haciendo por mí era maravilloso, y hubiera llegado al corazón de cualquiera... pero yo me hice una promesa hacía tiempo, llorando y abrazada a Sara... Silvia me rompió el corazón por un capricho, y no me podía arriesgar a que volviera a suceder de nuevo. La quería,...eso estaba claro, pero no quería estar enamorada de ella, y no lo iba a estar. Ya lo había estado una vez... y no guardaba gratos recuerdos de ello, que digamos... no, no lo necesitaba. No necesitaba amor, ni el suyo, ni el de ninguna otra.

El amor era una estupidez, pensaba. Qué es el amor a parte de una puta enfermedad mental? Nada.

Una puta enfermedad que te hace pensar en ella constantemente, a todas horas... mientras que ella, probablemente, ni si quiera se haya acordado de ti en todo el día.

Una puta enfermedad que, al parecer, te hace malentender todo siempre.

Una puta enfermedad que te hace hacer idioteces constantemente,... idioteces que tu pensabas que jamás harías por alguien, y sin embargo...

Suspiré, apoyando mi frente en las manos. Estaba hecha un lío... todo era demasiado complicado. No sabía que hacer. Era cierto que Silvia estaba haciendo muchas cosas por mí,... pero, no sabía si podía confiar en ella después de lo pasado. No es que fuera una desagradecida, claro que le agradecía todos los detalles que estaba teniendo conmigo, pero... no quería que me volviese a hacer daño, y era lo más probable, que eso volviera a suceder. Silvia tenía muchísimas virtudes,... pero después de lo que pasó con Gonzalo y demás... había podido observar que había sido excelsamente caprichosa... primero sí, luego no, luego sí pero a escondidas, luego no otra vez...

No, definitivamente, no quería pasar por eso otra vez. No iba a dejar que jugase conmigo otra vez, entonces decía que me quería... y si volvía a cambiar de opinión otra vez? No se lo podría perdonar en la vida si eso volviera a suceder, y la quería demasiado para estar sin ella, así que prefería no dar pie a que eso pudiera pasar... siendo sólo amigas... y aún con esas, ya me estaba arriesgando demasiado. Volví a mis pensamientos anteriores...

El amor, una puta enfermedad mental que te hace sentir que no puedes vivir sin esa persona, que el aire se te escapa, cuando hace un tiempo ni si quiera la conocías y vivías tan feliz...

El amor, una puta enfermedad mental que te hace envidiar a todas las personas que están cerca de la chica de tus sueños, sin ni siquiera percatarse de su presencia... sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que es la persona más especial y maravillosa del mundo, cuando tú desearías con toda tu alma ser una de esas personas que la pudieran tener tan cerca...

EL amor, una puta enfermedad mental que me hace soñar contigo todas y cada una de las noches que han pasado desde que te conozco.

El amor, una puta enfermedad mental que sólo parece aliviarse las noches en las que me refugio en el alcohol para aumentar mi valentía... una valentía que es efímera, igual de efímero que es el esfuerzo por olvidarte.

El amor, una puta enfermedad mental que me tiene pensando todo el día en las cosas que haces y dejas de hacer, en qué significado tiene todo lo que haces o dices, hasta que llega la noche y no me duermo, pero acabo cayendo agotada mentalmente en la cama.

Pepa- ( El amor... lo que me hace tenerte en mi cabeza las 24 horas del día hasta el punto de pensar que me estoy empezando a volver loca... lo que me hace quererte y odiarte a partes iguales... pues si eso es el amor, se acabó el amor. Nunca me ha sido imprescindible para vivir, no va a ser ahora la excepción... por Dios, si hace un año ni si quiera te conocía... esto se acabó.)

Amor...

Corazón...

Enamorada...

Ella...

Caprichosa...

Enfermedad...

Confiar...

Daño...

Arriesgar...

Envidiar...

Alma...

Cerca...

24 horas...

Quererte...

Odiarte...

Imprescindible...

Un año...

Envidiar...

Cerca...

Alma...

Soñar...

Noches...

Alcohol...

Valentía...

Olvidar...

Pensar...

Significado...

Haces...

Dices...

Noche...

...Malentender?

Suspiré.

El amor? El amor es una PUTADA

SILVIA

En cuanto llegué a casa subí a mi habitación y me tiré sobre la cama, y empecé a pensar... en Pepa, como no. Desde hacía mucho tiempo era lo único que ocupaba mis pensamientos...ella, sólo ella...

Pensaba en la reacción que habría tenido al ver mi sorpresa... en qué estaría pensando? Posiblemente seguiría sin fiarse de mí... pero es que eso ya me daba igual. Me giré sobre la cama, y abracé la almohada, y cambié de pensamiento... aunque la base de este seguía siendo la misma... el amor.

Era asombroso las circunstanciasinesperadas en las que podías encontrar el amor... el amorverdadero. Algo que no había conocido hasta entonces. Pensé en la primera vezque la vi y la opinión que tuve sobre ella...

Lo asombroso? Pensar en lo que significa para ti esa persona... que la amas, que no podrías estar ya sin ella... y acordarte la primera vez que la viste. Asombroso, que en un primer momento, no te importó... apenas te fijaste en ella... y por supuesto, en esos momentos nunca hubieras pensando en ella de la forma en la que piensas ahora. Es un ejercicio un poco estúpido... pero, párate a pensar. Tú, hace "x" tiempo, cuando la conociste... dile a tu yo del pasado lo que sientes ahora por esa persona...seguramente te quedarías a cuadros, y lo negarías con una risa sarcástica... y en cambio ahora... lo afirmas... claro que lo afirmas, con una sonrisa... pero no sarcástica, sino con la mayor de las sonrisas... con la sonrisa más agradecida. Porque, pese a lo que estaba sufriendo, y a lo que seguramente queda sufrir... pese a que era probable que no acabara bien... agradecía con toda mi alma que el destino hubiera puesto a Pepa en mi camino.

Y sí, ya me daba igual que Pepa no confiara en mí. Por qué? Porque la amaba, por encima de todo, y con eso bastaba.

Por qué bastaba? Porque sabía que Pepa era ESA persona...

Cuál? El amor verdadero.

Y sí, estoy segura que a quien se lo contara, me lo negaría. Me dirían que me olvidara, que me rindiera... pero eso no iba a suceder. A veces, las historias de amor no son un camino de rosas... y son caminos de lucha, en los que tienes que pasar por encima de todos y todo para alcanzar tu objetivo, y en el que te encuentras con cientos de personas que te instan a dejarlo estar, a olvidarlo, que te dicen que no te compensa, que no va a salir bien... pero tienes que seguir adelante. Y era lo que yo iba a hacer.

Por qué? Porque la amo, la amo con toda mi alma.

Podía aceptar que Pepa no confiara en mí... lo que no podría aceptar, ni perdonarme, era rendirme sin luchar por ella hasta que mis fuerzas se agotaran. Además, resulta mucho más reconfortante, conseguir aquello con lo que sueñas, cuando todo el mundo te decía que estabas equivocada.

Realmente todo estaba en mi contra, las circunstancias, mi padre... y hasta la propia Pepa. Pero había algo dentro de mí que me decía que siguiera, que tenía que aguantar, que tirar para adelante... aquella sensación era la misma que sentí el día antes de conocerla, cuando soñé con ella. La misma que se situaba en mi estómago, haciéndome sentir oleadas de nervios, cada vez que me la cruzaba. La misma que me hacía sentir paz y bienestar cuando la veía sonreír. La misma que me hacía sentir aún el doble de paz cuando esto pasaba, y era gracias a mí.

Entre Pepa y yo había miles de obstáculos que tenía que superar para llegar hasta ella...Y lo iba a conseguir, claro que lo iba a conseguir. Pero, aunque no fuera así,... no importaba.

Por qué? Porque mi objetivo principal no era que Pepa me quisiera... ni siquiera que confiara en mí.

Mi objetivo principal era acabar con los obstáculos que se interponían entre Pepa y su felicidad. Y planteándome esta pregunta, era entonces cuando estaba segura.

Yo lo iba a conseguir.

Por qué? Porque hacía mucho tiempo que Pepa había perdido la felicidad por el camino... y ya era hora... ya era hora de que tuviera...

...UNA OPORTUNIDAD*

...

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Muy pronto la tercera temporada!

lulU*


End file.
